


The Serpent's Lover

by Hedari



Series: The Serpent's Child [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedari/pseuds/Hedari
Summary: "No matter how far I run, why do you keep on pulling me back, chaining me, devouring me...? What is my reason to be? One day... Will I see the light again?" Learning to be free is not as easy as it seems. Sequel to "The Serpent's Child".





	1. Released

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Sequel to "The Serpent's Child".

##### Manami's P.O.V

The sky was so blue, without a single sign of rain. So bright and pure... It seemed like there was no end to it. If I suddenly got an ability to fly, I would go straight to the sky, and nobody knows where I would stop. The sky was bottomless.

I felt so... Naked. So exposed to everything around me. I never felt this way before. The sky, the air, the houses and the people around me just took my breath away. Keeping my eyes on Sasuke's back and trying to take in the outside world at the same time was just too much to handle. After so many years... I am out the of the hideout. I am out of cave filled with darkness which was smearing my lungs.

This fresh air... I tried to inhale as much of it as possible. It smelled so nice - I could feel the scent of wind and grass. It relieved my soul so much, to the point where it made me dizzy. My eyes wanted to close, my body wanted to touch the soft, cold grass.

My ears, usually used to the deadly silence of the cave, were now filled with a lot of different sounds - wind blowing, people walking and talking... I could not even figure out some of these sounds. Everything around me was so... Alive. So vivid.

My vision was becoming blurry... My mind was getting lost here. It felt like it was melting. I suddenly felt so calm... So peaceful...

"Hurry up."

I opened my eyes and glanced at Sasuke. He was standing a few meters ahead of me, his black eyes were fixed on me. He looked slightly displeased.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and started following him again.

We left the guest house about ten minutes ago. Well, at least I think that it was a guest house. Sasuke did not really explain me anything. Now we were walking down a small village, which somehow seemed familiar to me. However, I couldn't remember when I visited this place. This was odd, considering how many times I have ever gone outside. My mind... It was foggy.

We kept on walking down the same street, until we reached the point where it parted to the right and to the left. I gazed both ways - they looked exactly the same, lively, filled with buildings and people. I didn't know where we were going.

To my surprise, Sasuke did not turn, but kept on walking forward - we stepped between two huge, wooden buildings. There was a narrow path leading to the... Darkness. It was actually a forest, but it looked so thick that not a single sun ray could pierce it. The trees were extremely tall, they looked threatening.

My mind got dizzy again. This place... I remember it. I have been here before.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly, gazing at my face.

Him... Orochimaru... We were walking down this forest. He brought me here once. We were going to a festival...

I turned my head back and gazed at the street which was only slightly visible now. This village... It was full of lights and sounds...

"Why are you standing there? Hurry up," Sasuke uttered while glancing at me over his shoulder.

I turned to him. He was already being swallowed by the thick woods, as I could barely see him.

My body refused to move. I held my breath.

"Why are we going back to the hideout, Sasuke?"

He kept silent for a while. I could not see his eyes very well. His whole figure was covered with darkness.

"There is something I must do before we leave this place."

I could not move. Sasuke was still waiting for me.

"I think I will stay here," I whispered and took a step backward.

I can't go there. I don't want. I don't want to go back there...

"Stop being stupid and hurry up," Sasuke snapped back.

"I won't go back to that place, Sasuke." I whispered again and stared at him, although I couldn't see much.

Sasuke's head turned away from me.

"Alright. I will be back after half an hour. Wait for me here and don't get into trouble."

With these words Sasuke vanished from my sight. The woods devoured him, leaving nothing behind.

I was alone now. The forest made me feel uncomfortable. This darkness reminded me of... Him. Way too much. I decided to go back to the village.

As soon as I returned there, my eyes were glued to a boy and a girl playing in the street not too far away from me. The blonde boy was about ten years old, while the girl had long brownish curls and was six, maybe seven years old. They were throwing a ball to each other and laughing loudly. They seemed so happy... I couldn't help but smile to myself slightly. Before I noticed it, the ball flew straight at me, I barely managed to catch it.

I blinked a few times, holding it in my hands. The ball was supposed to be white, however, now almost all of it looked grayish and shabby. It was obviously used very often.

"Uhm... This is our ball..."

I glanced at someone who spoke out to me, only to see the same boy I watched from afar. His eyes caught my attention - they were so big and such a bright shade of green, I could not stop looking at them. He stared at me, slightly confused, but determined to get his ball back.

"You must say "please", idiot!" Somebody shouted at the boy.

It was the same girl who was playing with him just a few moments ago. Judging from her eyes she was his younger sister. Her huge green orbs seemed a bit shy as soon as they landed on me.

"I am sorry," the girl murmured. "Can we, please, get our ball back?"

I blinked a few times, only to nod slowly. I threw the ball back to the boy and gave him a small smile. The boy turned away and ran off quickly, but I swear I could see his cute cheeks blush slightly.

"Thank you," the girl bowed down to me and went after the boy, only to smack him on the back of his neck.

I heard him wince in pain and yell something at her. However, after a couple of minutes they were already playing with the ball again and laughing at each other, as if nothing happened.

It made me chuckle to myself.

I started walking slowly and gazed around. The street was pretty crowded. A delicious smell tickled my nose - I glanced to my right only to see a door with a signboard. It was a ramen shop. My stomach gurgled and I frowned - I did not have any money. I had nothing at all.

I started walking again, staring at the people around me. Now my gaze was caught by an old lady, trying to carry two huge bags. The only thing I could see was her back - it was bent as the bottoms of the bags were almost touching the ground. It was obvious that they were too heavy for her.

I still had a lot of time left, so I decided to help her out.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" I approached her and spoke out, giving a soft smile.

The old lady stopped walking and put her bags down, panting heavily. I watched as she tried to unbend unsuccessfuly, in the end she just turned her face to me.

I could not say how old she was, but pretty old - her pale face was marked by a lot of wrinkles, I was not able to see her eyes because of them. Her silver hair was put into a neat bun. The woman smiled kindly at me.

"Oh no, dear, I don't want to trouble you..."

"No, it's alright, I would love to help you."

Before she could say a word, I lifted both of her bags - they weren't as heavy as they looked at first.

"Where would you like me to take them?" I asked the old lady and her smile widened, she was obviously relieved.

"Thank you so much, sweetie... To my home. I will show you the way."

I nodded and we started walking. The silence between us felt comfortable and nice.

After about fifteen minutes of walking we finally reached her place. It was a small wooden house at the end of the street. The bright sunflowers planted near the door made me feel warm inside - my mother loved sunflowers. We used to have a whole garden filled just with them.

I put the bags next to the doorway and smiled at the grandmother.

"Thank you, once again... Thank you so much, darling. How can I repay you?" She bowed down to me and smiled.

"No, really, there is no need," I shook my head, but it was too late.

The woman slowly bent down again, looking in one of her bags. She slowly pulled out a smaller bag.

"Please, take as many as you would like," she spoke out gently, opening the bag.

It was full of red, ripe apples. They looked huge and smelled so fresh. I couldn't stop my stomach from gurgling again.

"No, I can't t-"

"Please, dear, I insist. You look like you haven't eaten in a while. Please, take it," the lady commented and put an apple in my hand.

I smiled sadly to myself - she is right, I probably look horrible... Maybe she thought that I am homeless? Well, I actually am...

"Thank you."

We smiled at each other and said goodbye. She was really kind to me. She made me feel warm.

I was in the street again. I should probably go back, Sasuke might get annoyed if he doesn't find me.

As soon as I started walking, I felt someone poke my shoulder. I quickly turned around. There was a strange, white-haired guy in front of me. His eyes were purple, kind of like mine, but slightly darker.

"You're such a kind girl. And pretty cute, too. You're Manami, right?" He smiled at me.

Soon his face expression was filled with confusion. He tilted his head to the side.

"Wait... Haven't I seen you before somewhere? Your name seems familiar too. Hmm..." He stroked his chin for a second, until his eyes widened. "Aren't you Orochim-"

"What are you doing, Manami? I ordered you to wait for me there."

This was Sasuke's voice, I turned my head only to see him coming from the other side. He looked irritated. I watched as he stood next to this white-haired guy. I blinked a few times. They both stared at me. I glanced at them as well, unsure of what was happening.

"You are Orochimaru's girl!" The stranger shouted and gave me a curious smile. "As soon as Orochimaru is dead, you are with Sasuke, huh?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Who is he? What is going on?


	2. Revealed

##### Manami's P.O.V

"Hey, don't get so salty," this guy laughed at me after noticing my face expression and patted my shoulder. "I'm just kidding, sorry. My name is Suigetsu. Nice to meet you!"

He winked at me playfully and I scanned him with my eyes. He did not seem familiar to me at all. His white hair was straight and almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt which matched his eye colour perfectly, gray pants with a pouch attached to his waist and ninja sandals.

"I don't know you," I replied silently, still feeling annoyed by what he has just said.

I turned to Sasuke.

"I did not feel like waiting for you there, so I decided to look around a bit," I pointed at this guy, Suigetsu. "Who is he? Why is he with us?"

Sasuke turned around, motioning for us to follow. I hesitated for a few moments but then started walking. Suigetsu followed both of us as well.

"He is the first one to join us. There will be two other people. They are in the Southern and in the Northern hideouts."

His answer did not really clear it up for me. I felt even more confused.

"Join us? For what?" I asked before feeling someone's arm drop on my shoulders.

"You don't know either, huh?" Suigetsu spoke out, bringing himself closer to me.

I frowned and took a couple of steps away from him. He was acting weird.

"I will explain everything to you later," Sasuke briefly replied, eyeing me and Suigetsu over his shoulder.

I sighed at glanced at the white-haired guy walking beside me now. There was a small smile playing on his lips. Who is he really? Did Sasuke find him in the hideout? It can't be... Was he living there? But I've never seen him before.

I gazed at the ground. I felt like I was the only one not understanding anything.

"I hope you didn't forget about my sword, Sasuke," Suigetsu shouted at Sasuke and smirked at me.

He must have noticed my confused face.

"Sasuke promised to help me obtain Zabuza's sword. In exchange, I won't hesitate to help him."

Zabuza's sword? I have no idea what they are talking about. I am really helpless... Why am I even here, with Sasuke? I shouldn't have gone with him in the first place...

"You are not very talkative, are you, Manami-chan?" Suigetsu smirked at me again, leaning closer to my face. "But you are really cute..."

I stepped back once again. He was making me feel uncomfortable. Manami-chan... The moment he referred to me like this, I couldn't help but remember Orochimaru.

"My Manami-chan..."

His voice... It felt like I heard it just a moment ago. It felt so close, so real...

I shook my head, trying to get that man out of my mind. He is dead. He destroyed me. He lied to me. I must forget him... Yes, I should do my best to forget I've ever met him. I can't think of him the way I used to. I must not.

I finally looked up at Suigetsu.

"I guess you can say so. I want to ask you something - have we met before? How did you recognize me?"

Suigetsu's smirk widened.

"I have seen you with Orochimaru a couple of times. All Orochimaru's closest men know about you. Aren't you his precious treasure?" He winked at me again, then quickly added. "Well, I mean you were..."

I gulped quietly and looked down to the ground.

"You are wrong. I am not. And I never was," I replied. "Orochimaru deceived me."

Suigetsu's eyes widened and he stroked his chin in thought.

"What do you mean, Manami-chan? What happened?"

I turned my face away, feeling more and more uncomfortable with every moment.

"It does not matter anymore. Orochimaru... He is dead now."

I prayed to myself that he wouldn't ask anything more, and, much to my relief, he did not. I just felt him continue to stare at me, but that was much better than answering his questions.

I looked up at Sasuke, who never said a word during our conversation with Suigetsu. He just continued walking.

I looked around - we reached the outskirts of the village. Busy streets were already left behind. There were small, wooden houses scattered from place to place on a wide green grassland, but other than that, it felt like there was nobody else with us. No matter which side you looked at, the distant horizon was painted black by thick impassable forests. The breath-taking greenery around us together with the dark shadows of the faraway woods made me feel lightheaded - I have never been in a place which felt as boundless and wild as this. I lifted my head - the sky was still blue and dazzling, but wind felt much stronger here, making my skin shiver lightly.

I did not know where we were going. Not like it really mattered, after all.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," Suigetsu read, taking a sip of the drink he bought not too long ago. "What strange name."

After walking through a forest for a while, we finally reached a clearing. I stopped and brushed my hand against my sweaty forehead - we have been walking for about a couple of hours almost nonstop. True, we stopped a few times to get some snacks and rest for a few minutes, but that felt like nothing. I wouldn't mind taking a longer break - I felt exhausted.

The view I saw as soon as I stopped took my breath away - in front of us was a clear blue sea and a giant bridge. It looked really massive - it was made of thick, round crimson pillars with a wide and well-made roof resting on them. There was a signboard on the bridge, which really said "The Great Naruto Bridge". Naruto...

"So, tell me, was Zabuza-senpai strong?" Suigetsu asked with this usual smile on his face and turned to Sasuke.

I glanced at him as well. He was standing beside me and Suigetsu and gazing at the letters carved on the bridge. His expression looked somehow thoughtful and peaceful at the same time. It seemed like his mind was somewhere else... I couldn't stop myself from silently observing him. His pale face features looked really relaxed, so were his eyes - the blackness of his orbs seemed so soft and gentle now, as if it was melting. You couldn't see Sasuke Uchiha like that very often.

The Great Naruto Bridge... It must be related to Sasuke's friend. Whenever there was something related to Naruto, Sasuke's attitude would change. Although it wasn't obvious, I could feel it somehow.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Suigetsu wondered, staring at the black-haired ninja in a curious way. "Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Sasuke replied calmly, his face changed back to his usual indifference.

He glanced at me and our eyes met for a second. The softness in his orbs has vanished. I could feel him look for something in my eyes, but soon he broke the contact.

I glanced at Suigetsu who just shrugged his shoulders at me. We started walking down the bridge.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I could hear just Suigetsu's footsteps, so I stopped walking and turned back. Manami wasn't here behind me. She was standing a bit further away in the back and watching the sea. Her body was turned away from me - all I could see was her pony tail swinging slightly because of the wind coming from the sea. She stood there for a while, leaning her pale hand against the bridge pillar, ignoring me and Suigetsu, as if she was the only one here.

"What are you doing, Manami-chan?" Suigetsu shouted, instantly getting me irritated with his loud voice.

His voiced vanished among the small waves, which were getting shattered as soon as they touched the bridge.

The sea was pretty calm today.

I was waiting for Manami to turn around and walk towards me, but she didn't. Her head moved slightly, and I could see the profile of her graceful face - her usually pink, now a bit pale lips looked fuller this way. Her purple eyes seemed darker than usual, I could see them roaming the distance dreamily. Manami looked dreamy and fragile, just looking at her made me feel relaxed.

"I just..." Manami uttered in a barely hearable way. "I have never seen the sea before."

Hearing her silky voice made my skin shiver. I felt something strange in my chest.

I could not help but stand and admire her from the distance, trying to take in every detail of her lean figure, slightly messed up hair and pale skin. She looked more peaceful than ever before. My eyes were glued to her and I couldn't do anything about that. More like, I did not want to.

##### Manami's P.O.V

The silent murmur of the waves just drew me in - my mind became so clear, almost transparent. The sea, it was so calming, yet so overwhelming at the same time. Whenever I tried to take in all of its greatness, I would find out that it's impossible to do - My eyes were getting lost in it, drowning in it.

The sea was more greenish than the sky, but just as bright - it was glistening in the sunlight. My eyes started hurting slightly, but I enjoyed it. The sea was beautiful - so strong, yet so elegant.

"You have never seen the sea before?!" Suigetsu yelled even louder and ran to my side. I felt him grab my shoulders from behind. "Manami-chan! Where have you been living, in a cave?"

I lowered my head. Only if he knew...

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Suigetsu asked and grinned at me before gazing at the sea. I nodded slightly, but the sea did not look as alluring as it was before.

I have been living in hideouts for so long... Moving from one to another... There must be so many things I have missed out. In Sasuke and Suigetsu's eyes, I probably look like a complete idiot.

"Hurry up, both of you. We don't have time for such stupid things," Sasuke snapped harshly and turned around.

He started walking again, leaving me no choice but to follow. Suigetsu mumbled something under his breath, let out a deep sigh and followed him as well.


	3. Scattered

##### Manami's P.O.V

We were standing on a grassy cliff with a breath-taking panorama right before our eyes - sea, rocks, forests - all these things opened to us like a book as soon as we stepped here. The view made my head spin - I have never been in such a high place before. The sky seemed closer to me than ever. I stepped closer to the edge and looked around - although the idea of being so high was frightening, I wanted to see as much as possible, take in everything I was able to see. Truly, it was a magical moment.

"It's not here." Suigetsu mumbled, making me turn to him. "Say, Sasuke, are you sure it was here?"

Only now I noticed that he was standing in front of two simple wooden crosses, sticking up from the ground next to each other. I didn't notice them at first. I came closer - they must be marking two graves. Yet, there was so sign who they were made for. I felt somehow odd when I was looking at them.

"Yeah." I heard Sasuke's reply.

"But it's not here. I wonder why?" Suigetsu wondered, and I glanced between both of them.

"How would I know? I'm not the keeper of that grave."

Only now I remembered that Suigetsu was supposed to get some sword. So, it was supposed to be here.

"If it's not here, someone must have taken it." Sasuke continued with a careless expression on his face.

He did not seem too interested in this sword.

"You're right. It wouldn't have walked off on its own." Suigetsu pondered. "Sasuke... Sorry, but without the blade here, me joining you will have to wait."

I watched Sasuke's reaction - it was stone cold, like always. Did he not care about Suigetsu joining him? I think he did.

I felt like I was supposed to say something, but I was not sure of what to say. The silence was kind of awkward.

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered, making his way away from the cliff.

Suigetsu followed him, still looking deep in thoughts. I turned around, taking one last look at the wonderful view, then followed them as well.

After crossing another bridge, which appeared pretty small compared to the one we crossed before, we reached a village. I walked behind Suigetsu and Sasuke and looked around - the street was pretty narrow, and the houses built on both sides of it were all painted gray, which kind of surprised me. It looked like they were blending together. There were some people in the street, making it cozy and lively - without them, the village would look a bit dull.

"What'll you do then? Sasuke asked.

I was sure he was asking Suigetsu, so I didn't even bother making sure. They kind of ignored my existence here, but I did not mind at all, maybe it was better this way. Only Suigetsu would smile at me sometimes, or even try to chat a bit. Other than that, I felt invisible.

"What else? I'm gonna look for it." Suigetsu smirked. "The blade of the Seven Ninja Swords Men of the Mist was passed down from generation to generation. That was the system."

I listened to the Suigetsu's story while gazing around silently.

"I aspired to become one of them and trained for it. Since Zabuza-senpai is gone... I'm the one who should possess that Executioner's Blade."

I looked ahead just in time to see a figure bump into Suigetsu's shoulder.

"Watch where you are walking, you idiot!" The stranger yelled angrily at the white-haired man, only to bump again, this time into me.

This was so surprising that I ended up landing on the ground. I looked up and blinked a few times, confused. Suigetsu and Sasuke were staring at the stranger, who was now behind me.

"Another idiot! This time a stupid girl!"

I got up and stared at him as well - it was a young man, a bit older than me probably, wearing slightly shabby clothes, as well as a hood, exposing his dark gray shoulder-length hair. What caught my attention was his eyes - they had two identical straight lines right under them, reaching his cheeks. They must have been scars, I could not find another explanation.

I glanced at Suigetsu, who was about to say or do something, but Sasuke grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"What? You have a problem, bro?" The stranger spoke out aggressively and stepped towards us, but suddenly stopped dead in tracks.

As soon as his eyes met Sasuke's glare, he cringed in fear and shock and backed away. What was going on?

"Ah... Whatever..." He murmured under his nose and turned away, still with a frightened expression on his face. "Just be careful!"

I heard him continue mumble something, but I couldn't understand, so I turned to Suigetsu and Sasuke.

True, Sasuke's glare was really intimidating. But I feel like there was something more. Suigetsu whispered something to the Uchiha, but I couldn't hear.

"Are you alright, Manami-chan?" Suigetsu came and asked me, with a smile on his face.

I only nodded, dusting off my clothes.

"So, Sasuke... How are you gonna settle this debt?" Suigetsu smirked and turned to the raven-haired man while holding his hand on my shoulder at the same time. "Why don't you treat me and Manami-chan a bit?"

Huh, what does he mean? I glanced at Suigetsu, then at Sasuke, who let out a deep sigh. What kind of treat is he talking about?

"Mmm, this yogurt is the best! It's been so long since I had anything like this! I was in a water tank all this time!" Suigetsu shouted, obviously enjoying his time to the fullest, while me and Sasuke just watched him.

We were in a small neat cafe, sitting around a table. In front of me and Suigetsu, who insisted that I sit beside him, was Sasuke, who seemed as unimpressed as always. Suigetsu kept eating, but me and Sasuke just ordered some tea - somehow I did not feel hungry, but resting felt better than I expected. Even a wooden chair felt comfortable.

"Can you afford to relax like this?" Sasuke asked.

"But... You're the one in a rush," Suigetsu replied, smirking, then turned to me. "Manami-chan, are you sure you don't want anything? You know that Sasuke will pay for this, you don't have to worry."

"No, thank you," I smiled at him slightly, then stared at a group of waitresses gathered not too far from our table.

They were chatting quietly among themselves and eyeing us, I mean Sasuke. As soon as we stepped in here, Sasuke caught all of their attention. I sweatdropped. I wonder if I looked the same way when I was near... Him. Near Orochimaru.

"So tell me, Manami-chan, why are you with Sasuke?" Suigetsu wondered, taking another spoon of the yogurt. "You're a ninja, aren't you? Are you strong?"

I wasn't sure what to tell him. To be honest, I don't know why I'm with Sasuke.

I glanced at the Uchiha, kind of expecting him to explain something, but he was just sipping his tea without even looking at us.

I stared at Suigetsu's face - he looked intrigued by what I was about to say.

"I don't know, really," I replied honestly. "After Sasuke killed Orochimaru and... And told me the t-truth about him, I had nowhere to go."

"What truth? Now this sounds interesting," Suigetsu pondered, looking even more excited than before, making me sigh.

I shouldn't have told him anything...

"So what happened between you and Orochimaru? What did Sasuke te-"

"This is none of your business," Sasuke spoke out suddenly.

Me and Suigetsu stared at him. Sasuke only took another sip of his tea, without showing any kind of emotion. It was really difficult to figure him out. How did he manage to hide his feelings so well? Or did he actually not feel anything?

"Alright alright," Suigetsu waved his arms in front of himself protectively. "Whatever... Maybe Manami-chan will tell me one day."

He smirked at me again. I breathed a sigh of relief - I felt thankful to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why're you gathering us together anyway?" Suigetsu spoke out again.

He seemed like a very curious person. But to be honest, I have also been wondering about that.

"I'll tell you when we've all assembled," Sasuke replied calmly.

""All right, let's go conquer this world!" You're not going to say something like that, are you?" Suigetsu chuckled.

"Do that on your own time. I'm aiming for... Something much bigger."

Something bigger? I wonder what he means by that...

"If anyone else started saying that, I wouldn't believe it for a second." Suigetsu smirked. "But with you... I think maybe it's possible... And that's the strange thing."

A waitress came to our table, carrying another round of yogurt for Suigetsu. However, her eyes were focused just on Sasuke, who did not seem to enjoy this attention at all. This made me smile to myself slightly.

"The Great Naruto Bridge, was it? Ever heard of a large blade near that bridge?" Suigetsu asked her, but she did not seem to care for anything else, except Uchiha.

"Well... Oh, maybe there was..." She mumbled something, looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes.

I saw her cheeks blush when she neared him.

"What about that?" She giggled.

"He's looking for that blade," Suigetsu pointed at Sasuke, and I instantly figured out his sneaky plan.

"Huh?! S-Someone might know about it... I'll go and ask!" The waitress yelled. "Oh dear!"

Suigetsu winked at me, earning another smile from me.

Before we realized it, the whole bunch of waitresses came to our side, oh, I mean Sasuke's side. They completely surrounded him.

"You're quite the ladies' man, eh?" Suigetsu smirked devilishly.

"I know!"

"Tazuna..."

"Who lives by the riverside..."

"He would know!"

I blinked a couple of times - they actually knew about it.

"Tazuna, huh..." Sasuke uttered, he seemed deep in thoughts again.

I keep having a feeling that Sasuke knows more about this place than we imagine. Maybe he has been here before? Anyway, that probably means that we should go to this Tazuna now.

I gazed through the window - the clouds were being dyed pink by the setting sun. Such a bright, pure shade of pink... I have never seen the sky like this before.

My body was getting numb - I felt tired. The thought of getting up from this chair did not seem alluring at all. But there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to drag them down.

"Anyway, let's take a rest for today."

I glanced at Sasuke who just uttered these words. He was looking straight at me - I couldn't help but drown in his eyes again, like I always do.

There definitely is something about them...

"You're right, Sasuke," Suigetsu agreed. "I feel like relaxing a bit."

Sasuke put some money on the table and we were about to get up, but the same young waitress who served us before quickly came to our side. She shyly stepped up to Sasuke, her cheeks burning red.

"Excuse m-me..." She mumbled quietly. "Are you f-free now? Would you like to take a walk with m-me? My shift is over now..."

I could see how much she admired Sasuke from the way she leaned in closer to him. I stared at both of them quietly and Suigetsu smirked.

"I'm not interested," Sasuke replied harshly and got up from his chair, making the girl move to the side.

"Hey, don't be so rude to the poor girl," Suigetsu commented, also getting up from the table, taking me by my arm with him.

I tried to look back at the waitress, but she turned around, so I was not able to see her face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"We can offer you two rooms for tonight," the hostess of the guest house we just entered explained to us.

I noticed some sweat drop down her forehead when she saw Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"What do you mean only two? We need three rooms, I have told you already," he spoke out to her, irritation echoing in his voice.

"I am very sorry..." The hostess probably in her thirties apologized and bowed down to us. "All the other rooms are taken."

"We are leaving then," Sasuke replied and turned to go.

I shrugged my shoulders - I guess there was no other choice.

"There is no chance that you will find three free rooms for tonight," the hostess spoke out, making all of us turn back to her. "But I can assure you that our rooms are spacious and comfortable! Our guest house is one of the best ones in this village!"

Suigetsu sighed, closing his eyes.

"She might be right. Finding a place for tonight might get troublesome."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while, but finally nodded.

"Alright, we will take them."

"You will not regret your choice, mister!

I entered my room, which was pretty small, but enough for me - after all, I will stay here alone, Sasuke and Suigetsu will stay in one room, obviously. Suigetsu, though, insisted on staying with me, making me sweatdrop.

The walls of the room were painted in soft lavender colour, decorated with chocolate brown wooden boards. The bed, taking almost all the space in the room, was made of the same kind of wood as well. The mattress covering it was pure white. Other than the bed, there was a simple black chest of drawers and a mirror hanging above it. Next to it there was a dark brown wooden door, which probably led to the bathroom.

The room was pretty and the bed looked more inviting than ever before. I felt too tired to do anything, so I just fell straight to the bed, expecting to fall asleep in a few minutes. However, it didn't go this way. No matter how tired I felt, all I could get was a nap for about ten minutes.

I let out a deep sigh, turning over in my bed again. My mind just refused to fall asleep.

Orochimaru... For a moment I almost felt his warm chest against my face.

No, Manami... Forget him.

I couldn't help but wonder if he actually loved me, or was it just a lie. No... A person like him couldn't love. He was just playing with me. Why did he choose me?

Why did he save me in the first place? He should have left me to die, together with my village... My village... Why did he even attack it?

My head was getting more and more dizzy. This feeling of something heavy in my throat... It came back.

Why... Why did all of this have to happen...? I suddenly felt cold when I realized that I will never fall asleep in his arms again. I must learn to hate him... I will never forgive him...

Orochimaru...

As soon as I felt my eyes getting wet, I closed them.

"You will never escape me. I won't let you live without me."

What was the meaning of all of this? If he was alive, that would be the only thing I would like to ask him. Why did he need me...?

I quickly got up and shook my head.

"Stop, Manami. Stop thinking."

It was completely dark and silent. There wasn't a single sign of anyone else but me. I was here, all alone.

This darkness... It reminded me of the empty hallways of the hideout. So damp and cold. So confusing... There must have been so many secret in these caves. Secrets that Orochimaru was hiding from me.

Or maybe... I just never tried to discover them.

I did not feel like staying in the room anymore.

When I left the guest house, the first thing that welcomed me was a starry sky. Completely black and full of small, shiny stars... It was fascinating. It looked enormous, I felt like the night is swallowing me.

I looked around - the streets were empty, lit only by the lamps and light coming from a couple of windows across me. It was a peaceful night.

I wasn't sure of where to go, but I just felt like getting away. I started walking slowly. As soon as I did that, one thought crossed my mind - I should run away. I should disappear.

Why would Sasuke and Suigetsu need me? There was no reason at all. There wasn't a single thing I could be useful for. It was just because of Sasuke's good will that I was here. Surprisingly, he pitied me. Who could have thought that Sasuke Uchiha would pity someone, especially me.

I kept walking. It was much colder now than during the daytime. My skin shivered, so I put my arms around myself.

Only now I realized how alone I was, walking in these empty streets. It was as if everyone has disappeared. It did not matter anymore where I was going, because after all, there was no other place I needed to be in.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

I heard a voice behind me. My pulse got faster, and I swear I could hear my heart beating like crazy. He probably was able to hear it as well. I turned around.

Orochimaru...

No... I shook my head. I must be going crazy.

"Sasuke... What are you doing here?"

He was standing here, under the dim street lamp, which was illuminating his face softly. His hair looked so shiny and fit perfectly with his fair, flawless skin. I could see Sasuke's eyes - they were gazing at me, watching my every move, but it didn't feel uneasy, he was probably tired. His pale lips formed a straight line, but I did not feel the usual cold coming from him.

I heard crickets chirp around us - they seemed especially loud in this silence. My heart, startled by Sasuke's sudden appearance, was finally slowing down - my whole body felt more relaxed.

Sasuke took a few slow steps forward, till he was about one metre away from me. Then he stopped.

"Go back to your room and try to sleep," he uttered. "You need to rest for tomorrow, so you wouldn't drag us down."

I don't know why, but as soon as he spoke out, I felt another wave of shiver run down my body. I tensed up again.

My head became completely blank, like an empty sheet of paper.

"I won't go back, Sasuke." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

I don't know why I just said that.

Sasuke kept silent.

Yes, he probably agrees. I should go. My heart went wild again.

I turned away from him and started walking. Somewhere. It felt too strange and surreal.

I shivered when he touched me. His fingers felt so hot against my cold hand, they almost burned me. Sasuke's clasp was strong, not like I really tried to get my hand out of it.

The distance between us got smaller - I felt the warmth coming from his body, although we were not touching each other, besides our hands.

A quick pull of his arm made me turn around, so I was facing him.

The crickets, they were getting louder and louder. I wondered if Sasuke could hear them.

Minutes felt like years while he was bringing me back to the guest house. Though, I couldn't call it "bringing" - we were walking together, side by side. Our hands were still tied together.

No, this felt too surreal to be reality. It must have been a dream. A dream...

As soon as we reached our destination, each of us went to our own rooms without saying another word. This time, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep, full of disturbing, haunting dreams.

"You would never betray me, would you?"


	4. Melted

##### Manami's P.O.V

Two soft knocks on the door woke me up, making me groan slightly. I turned on my back and tried to open my eyes, however, the room was filled with too much light, so it was difficult.

"Manami-chan, wake up!" It was Suigetsu's voice, and it seemed much louder than ever before.

I groaned again, bringing a blanket closer to my face and closing my eyes. It felt so soft and cozy... The sunshine felt really warm on my skin...

"Manami-chaaaan!" Suigetsu insisted and pulled the doorknob, however, it was locked, I did it after I returned to my room last night.

Last night... I wasn't sure what really happened. I couldn't fall asleep so I went outside... And I saw him there... Sasuke.

No, it must have been a dream. He was holding my hand? I shook my head, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Manami-chan, I'm going to break the door!"

"Suigetsu, no, wait a second!" I shouted at him and quickly got up from the bed - it made my head spin.

I finally opened the door, only to see Suigetsu's grinning face. He looked refreshed and happy.

"Good morning, Manami-chan!"

"Good morning, Suigetsu," I mumbled back, still feeling sleepy and tired. "What time is it?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes slightly - I wouldn't mind going back to bed, but I suppose there was no time for that already.

"It's already nine, we will leave after an hour." Suigetsu replied and peeked inside my room, quickly scanning it with his eyes.

I couldn't help but yawn again. I really wanted to sleep more, considering that I couldn't fall asleep easily last night. Despite the fact that I had a nightmare, it felt really good to take a long rest. Not like I could really remember what I dreamed about, anyway. I just remember this uneasiness that I felt during it.

"Hmm, your room looks much cuter than ours," Suigetsu frowned. "Not to mention that I had to share it with that guy..."

I chuckled slightly at how upset he looked at that moment - his face expression was amusing.

"It can't be that bad, right?" I asked and smiled at him. "Anyway, I would like to take a shower before we leave. I will see you after an hour."

Suigetsu smirked as soon as I mentioned me taking a shower, but I quickly closed the door before he could make some weird remark. A silent sigh escaped my lips.

The mirror in the bathroom was wide and perfectly clean - I could see myself clearly. My reflection... Was this really me?

I brushed away a strand of hair which was falling on my forehead - the other "me" in the mirror did exactly the same. Our movements were completely identical, leaving no other conclusion - this was really my own reflection after all.

Yet, I had a hard time believing it. The image in the mirror felt like it was someone else. I wasn't used to seeing myself like that. The girl in front of me was wearing shabby, outworn clothes. Her hair was dirty and messed up. Her face was too pale and had dark spots over it. No... This was not the girl who used to wear expensive kimonos. Not the same girl who took thoughtful care of herself - just for the sake of someone else.

Orochimaru... What would you think of me now?

I let my hair loose and started to take off my clothes. I longed for a warm, soothing shower. I wanted to feel hot water over my skin.

No, it wasn't just my reflection which was unreal. My body and mind did not feel like the real me either. It felt like I couldn't control myself properly... All my moves, my thoughts and feelings were happening on their own, without my will. All I could do was watch everything from afar...

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water - the stream hit my face and I closed my eyes.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were already waiting for me by the front door of the guest house - as soon as they saw me, I could feel their eyes land on me.

Suigetsu grinned at me and Sasuke didn't react at all. I expected him to show some kind of emotion after last night, but he didn't, of course. Maybe, after all, he was a part of my dream...

"Good morning," I uttered, only to see Suigetsu wave at me.

"Let's go," Sasuke motioned for us to follow him and we left the guest house.

The sky was clear and bright, just like yesterday, however, there was a couple of fluffy white clouds lurking behind us. They did not look dangerous enough to ruin the weather, though.

The bright sun blinded me and I closed my eyes for a second. I felt like I could fall asleep right now, while we were walking on the street.

A weird silent grumble reached my ears and I looked around.

"Sorry..." Suigetsu grinned and I glanced at him - he was rubbing his stomach. "Why don't we get some breakfast? We have a long day ahead of us."

Sasuke nodded and soon we walked into a cafe on the corner of the street, right beside a dock. The view from there was great - blue, crystal clear and tranquil sea, a couple of small wooden fishing boats resting against the shore, snow white seagulls squalling in the sky... Everything was perfect for such a bright morning. It felt so calming here...

The breakfast which was served to us looked great - scrambled egg and fresh orange juice. However, I did not feel hungry at all - I barely managed to take a few bites. The juice was refreshing, though.

"You should eat more, Manami-chan," Suigetsu commented with his mouth full, eyeing my still full plate. "This tastes really good..."

I looked at his plate, which was already empty. I see where this is going...

"You can finish mine if you want," I pushed my own plate to him.

He was sitting right in front of me. I watched his eye widen. A grin lit up his face as well.

"Are you sure, Manami-chan?" He whispered and pulled the plate closer to himself.

I only nodded, smiling slightly.

This was the first time I saw Suigetsu so happy.

"Who's Tazuna?" Suigetsu's voice echoed as we walked on the dock after finishing our breakfast.

Water was right beside us. Staring at it made me feel sleepy... I felt a soft breeze coming from the sea made me shiver - I couldn't help but feel a bit cold. It was weird, considering that it was a warm summer day. It was probably because of my hair, which was still wet after the shower - I put it into a bun, letting it dry off by itself.

I was gazing around, but still kept my ears focused on what Sasuke was about to reply. Today we were supposed to see someone named Tazuna. He might know something about the sword Suigetsu is so eager to get.

"He's the chief carpenter who made that bridge."

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Suigetsu pondered, only to earn a nod from Sasuke.

I was deep in thoughts as well. So I was right... Sasuke knows a lot about this place.

We stopped walked when we noticed a worker on the dock who was calmly cutting a log. He did not seem too surprised by our visit - he continued working quietly, even when Suigetsu asked him about Tazuna.

"The chief ain't here," the man answered.

"Where did he go?"

The man finally put down his tools and turned to us - I could see his tanned face glistening with sweat. His job must be tiring, yet, he looked pretty relaxed.

"The Lightning Country," he replied again. "He took Inari with him and left for some bridge construction work. He won't be back for a year."

"The Lightning Country? That's far..." Suigetsu frowned and stared at Sasuke, expecting him to say something.

"Do you know anything about a big sword near the Great Naruto Bridge?" Sasuke asked straightforwardly.

"Oh, that," the worked spoke out and brushed the sweat off his face with a cloth hanging around his neck. "Daikoku Tenzen took it with him. The truth is, he came here only to capture the ninja that used that sword. But when the ninja died, he took the sword instead."

I glanced at Suigetsu - the frown on his face deepened even more.

What are we going to do now...?

"I'm beat. Daikoku Tenzen, huh?" Suigetsu mumbled as we walked down another village street again.

He seemed really disappointed with what we've heard just now. I couldn't blame him - the idea of getting this sword seemed to drift away even further.

"This guy used to be a close aide of the Water Country's Feudal Lord. Apparently, a whole bunch of his subordinates got killed when Zabuza-senpai launched his coup d'etat in Hidden Mist Village," Suigetsu continued. "He must've held a grudge for that."

I heard a thump in front of me and instinctively stepped to the side - I still remembered this accident from yesterday. When I looked up to see what happened, I couldn't believe my eyes - the same guy from yesterday bumped into Suigetsu today as well. Could it be coincidence?

"Where are your eyes at, asshole?!" The stranger yelled again, just confirming my suspicions that he was the same guy.

Suigetsu stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Hey! I've been looking for you!" Suigetsu spoke out to him.

Huh? What does he mean by that?

Before I was able to blink, the stranger gulped and ran to the side, however, Suigetsu managed to catch him by his jacket right on time.

I watched in surprise as Sasuke and Suigetsu carried the unlucky guy to a narrow street corner, filled with trash bags. There was nobody else around us. What are they planning to do?

"W-What do you guys want?!" The stranger babbled, scared out of his mind by our behaviour.

I had no idea what Suigetsu had in mind.

"Well, you're going to give us some information," Suigetsu grinned.

"I don't know anything about Tenzen!"

"Why don't you tell us everything that you do know about him?"

I watched as Suigetsu took out a kunai, making the guy flinch in fear ever harder.

"Da-Daikoku Tenzen is a politician, but that's just his face on the surface. Underneath that, he's the leader of a group of thieves. He gives the Feudal Lord huge amounts of bribes and I heard that he commits a lot of crimes for his own gain," the stranger spilled out suddenly, widening Suigetsu's grin.

"You're well informed," Suigetsu spoke out and leaned closer to this guy. "So, where does he live?"

"South of here, in a castle that was built in the woods. That castle is guarded by thousands of mercenaries, and it's rumoured that it is untouchable."

"I see..." Suigetsu smirked.

I could see his purple orbs glisten dangerously.

I suppose there is no other way, but to take the sword by force. Suigetsu appeared more than ready for that.

We finally let the poor guy go - he used this opportunity to run away as fast as possible.

"We will go to the castle now," Sasuke spoke out as we stood beside the dock again. "Let's get this over with already."

"Finally, the sword will be mine," Suigetsu grinned. "I am tired of waiting."

I couldn't stop myself from yawning. Oddly, today I felt even sleepier than yesterday.

While Sasuke and Suigetsu discussed something, I stepped closer to the shore again. I don't know why, but it felt so inviting...

I don't know if it was just me, but the sea looked more wavy than before. The wind was stronger.

I suddenly felt an urge to sit down and stare at the sea.

Stare at it for hours. Maybe even for days...

"Manami-chan, are you okay?"

This was Suigetsu's voice, probably. I gazed at him, but his silhouette was difficult to make out. I don't know why he looked so blurry...

Instead, I turned back to the sea. My head felt so heavy...

Suddenly a very strange thing happened - the whole sea was swallowed by darkness. No, it wasn't just sea, the darkness swallowed me as well. This blackness... It reminded me of Orochimaru's hair... So silky and beautiful. So soft against my fingers...

"You belong to me for eternity. Forget any hope of running away."


	5. Clutched

##### Manami's P.O.V

I walked down a dark forest, which was somehow familiar to me. Have I been here before? The scent of wood and leaves was tickling my nose. I used to love this smell, however, now it felt uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be here. I glanced behind me, but there was nothing. No beginning and no end.

I started walking faster. What is this place? So dark and dense... So cold as well.

I looked down only to see myself wearing a kimono. My eyes widened - it was green and black, the bottom of it was decorated with detailed silver flowers. Golden obi... So familiar...

I touched my hair - it was put into a neat bun.

"No... It can't be," I whispered to myself, shaking my head slightly.

I quickly jerked my head up when I heard a quiet melody. Somebody was playing a shamisen. It sounded neat and beautiful, but all I could feel was a shiver run down my spine. It was coming from somewhere ahead of me, yet I couldn't see anything. The only thing that was in front of me was complete darkness.

I started walking again, trying to reach the source of the music. My steps were inaudible. The moss under my bare feet felt soft. If it cracked and a huge hole opened, I would fall straight into it. The ground would swallow me completely.

Something glistened in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks. The thing was lying on the ground. I approached it to get a closer look.

It was a silver grass-snake. It was pretty small, about the length of my arm, very thin as well. However, I couldn't stop staring at it. It seemed like it was made of pure silver - although there wasn't a single ray of sunshine in this forest, the serpent's beautiful silver skin was still shining brightly.

I took the snake into my hands - it was very cold and slippery.

"What are you doing here?" I asked silently, as if it was able to hear me.

I gulped when our eyes met - the snake's eyes were bright yellow. They were looking straight at me. My body froze, I couldn't move at all. What was it doing to me...?

The snake didn't move either - all it did was stare at me, putting me under some kind of spell. What was going on?

The music in front of me stopped playing. Something weird was happening... I could feel cold sweat dripping down my forehead.

I dropped the serpent to the ground abruptly and stepped back. The snake fell on the soft green moss. Its eyes were still fixed on me.

Before I noticed it, this small serpent began to change its form - it suddenly grew longer and thicker. It looked like it was standing up on its legs. Its silver skin cracked and something else emerged from it. Or more like someone.

Long, midnight black hair was blending into the darkness of the woods. Sharp yellow eyes... Snow white skin...

Orochimaru...

"G-Get away from me..." I whispered and took a couple of steps backwards again.

He was in front of me. Everything around us died down. The trees disappeared. The moss turned to nothing. We were in a middle of nowhere...

Just darkness. My heart was beating at the speed of light.

"D-Don't come near m-me..." I whispered, feeling completely horrified and shocked.

What is going on? I need to get away somehow. I need to run away...

I blinked just once, and Orochimaru was here, right in front of me. He eyed me in an odd way and then smirked. I shivered at the sight of him. I felt like his prey. He was taking his time to get me, as if he was enjoying every second of it.

His snake slits grew bigger and bigger. His slim, pale fingers, they were reaching for me.

No... He is going to devour me.

I tried to step back again, but there was nowhere to go - my back hit something.

Orochimaru's breathing tickled my neck, so softly, like a breeze coming from the sea in the morning. So tranquil and firm...

Before I realized it, Orochimaru kissed me. His cold lips ravished mine mercilessly. His strong arms were locked on my waist, leaving me no chance to escape. His intoxicating scent... His taste... It was driving me insane.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to ask him to stop, but I couldn't.

"Calm down, Manami-chan... Relax and enjoy."

His long tongue went inside my mouth and I couldn't stop it. His touch was burning my skin. I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I don't want to... Leave me alone... Don't touch me...

Please...

"Manami-chan... Manami-chan! Wake up!"

This voice...

My eyes flew open.

"Are you alright, Manami-chan?"

Silver hair... Purple eyes... I blinked a few times to make sure that what I was seeing was not a mirage. I guess it wasn't.

"Suigetsu...?"

I gazed around - this place was bright, nothing like the forest I have been in just a few moments ago. It was a room. Actually, it was completely white...

"She recognized me!" Suigetsu grinned.

My body felt somehow numb. I tried moving my right arm - only now I noticed that I was lying in a bed. I was in my clothes, but there was a thin blanket covering the lower half of my body. What is this place?

A strand of my hair was getting into my eyes, so I slowly tried to put it away. It was difficult to control my hand - it did not want to listen to me. I felt my forehead - it was cold and slightly moist.

I glanced back at Suigetsu, who was standing on the left side of the bed and staring at me. He looked curious.

"Where am I?" I tried to speak out, but my voice sounded more like a murmur.

"In a hospital, duh," Suigetsu explained. "What happened to you?"

A hospital...? I looked around again - surely this place resembled a hospital room. It was small and bright. There were a couple of shelves on the right of the bed, as well as an old, slightly worn out brown armchair, however, nobody was sitting there.

My gaze was caught by Sasuke, who was standing next to the door in front of me. He was staring at me as well with his arms crossed. His expression was difficult to read, like always.

What happened to me? I couldn't remember it very clearly. Sea... Blue sky... A dock... That's right. The last thing I remembered was staring at the sea. After that... Nothing.

"You're finally awake."

It was Sasuke's calm voice. I glanced at him.

"How long have I been unconscious...?" I asked him after a short pause.

"More than one day already!" Suigetsu shouted, waving his arms in the air. "We got worried!"

One day? It can't be... Why would I pass out for such a long time?

As if somebody read my thoughts - all of us glanced at a lady dressed in a white robe who just walked in through the door. She was probably a doctor. A very young one, though - her blond hair was put into a neat bun, her beautiful eyes were dark blue and shiny. She was probably in her thirties. She was very pretty.

She quickly scanned the room, only to smile warmly as soon as her eyes landed on me.

"Miss Manami, how are you feeling?" She spoke out softly, closed the door and stepped towards me.

She was standing on the right side of my bed now. I could feel her eyes analyze me, however, it did not make me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, thank you..." I muttered and tried to get up.

It took much more effort than I imagined. As if my own body didn't belong to me. I managed to sit down and lean against the wall behind me for support. My vision got a bit blurry, so I shook my head slightly. I wasn't feeling too strong after all. This made me let out a deep sigh.

"I'm amused that you are even able to get up, young lady," the doctor smiled at me again. "I expected you to be unconscious for another day. You are one strong girl."

Huh? This got me even more puzzled. What was wrong with me?

"Doctor, what happened to Manami-chan?" Suigetsu asked, his voice looked as confused as mine.

We all stared at her and waited for the answer.

"You have a serious condition of anemia, Manami," the woman uttered, her face suddenly became darkened. "If your friend were at least half an hour late, the consequences would be... Severe."

I couldn't help but stare at her, my eyes widened. Anemia?

"What do you mean "severe"?" Suigetsu asked again.

I could see him furrow his eyebrows. He had a displeased expression on his face. At the same time, he still looked lost.

The doctor closed her eyes for a second then opened them again. I watched her long eyelashes quiver. They looked like two black butterflies landing on a flower.

"To put it briefly..." She spoke out again and turned her eyes back to me.

They were dead serious.

"Manami, you were about to die."


	6. Discerned

##### Manami's P.O.V

I couldn't help but stare at her, my eyes widened. Anemia? I was about to die...? This can't be...

"Manami-chan!" Suigetsu shouted and raised his arms in the air dramatically. "Why you didn't tell us?!"

I glanced at him, then turned my eyes to the bed under me. This somehow made me feel shy.

"I... I didn't know." I murmured, and it was true.

I had no idea that I could be ill. Well, now that the doctor mentioned it... I guess it makes sense. I wasn't feeling too strong these days. Also, I haven't felt hungry in a while...

"Don't worry, doctor," Suigetsu smirked suddenly and threw his arm around my shoulders.

I didn't even notice when he appeared by my side. It made me flinch slightly.

"We'll take good care of her from now on," he continued with a wide smirk on his face.

When he noticed me staring at him, he winked at me. The idea of Suigetsu taking good care of me didn't feel that good somehow. It made me flinch again.

"Thank you, Suigetsu, but I'll manage myself somehow," I replied to him and tried to stand up again.

My body still refused to listen to me, so I decided to take it slow. I put my legs down one by one. They felt numb, but after a couple of moments I started feeling them. I could move them again.

"Miss Manami, I would really recommend staying in the hospital for another day. You're still in a weak condition. Some proper rest would be good for you," the doctor spoke out, I could feel worry in her voice.

"We don't have time for that."

I glanced at Sasuke, who was already about to leave through the door - I noticed his hand resting on the doorknob. He seemed eager to go.

The doctor glared at him and furrowed her eyebrows - she was about to reply something to him, but I spoke out first.

"He is right. Thank you so much for your help," I smiled at her, and she could only take a deep breath and shake her head in disapproval.

To my relief, she didn't say anything else.

With Suigetsu's support I got up from the bed and slowly went to the door. I wanted to leave this place as well.

As soon as we left the hospital, bright daylight hit my face. I closed my eyes, unable to see anything at all - everything appeared white, and it made my head ache slightly. I moaned silently and rubbed my eyes with my hands. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes again.

The sky was as bright as always. The town noise reached my eyes - it seemed louder than usual. I guess I got used to the silence. Or at least my body wasn't prepared for it yet. At first all these sounds seemed uncomfortable and irritating, but second after second I got used to them.

I quickly scanned the surroundings - we were in the middle of the town. It was quite busy here today. People were walking all around us, I could feel their shoulders brushing against mine. It seemed that we walked only a bit, yet I couldn't see the hospital behind me anymore. Or at least I couldn't recognize it.

This was the same town from the day I passed out - I recognized it because we were nearing the same dock that we've seen before. I could see it right before our eyes, down the hill, and it seemed really close, however, the distance was deceiving. We kept walking, yet it didn't get any closer.

The sea... I tried to focus my eyes on it, but there were too many people ahead of us so I couldn't do it properly. The small light blue waves... They were the last thing I remember from that day.

I glanced at Sasuke and Suigetsu who were walking right in front of me. Only now I noticed something huge hanging on Suigetsu's back. My eyes widened - could it be his sword? It was gigantic. It was made of a shiny rectangular blade with a rounded tip. There was a wide hole on the end of it - I wonder what it's used for? The handle of the sword wasn't very long, so it seemed quite difficult to master this weapon - it looked really heavy and not easy to get a good grip on. The person who uses it must be really strong.

"You like it, Manami-chan?" Suigetsu smirked at me, noticing me eyeing his new sword. "Looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"It's impressive," I commented on it and tilted my head to the side. "How did you get, guys? Where did you find it?"

Suigetsu sighed and smirked at Sasuke, who was just walking and staring ahead, ignoring our conversation.

"It's a long story, Manami-chan," Suigetsu explained. "I'll tell you one day. How are you feeling now?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine I suppose. Where are we going now, though?"

Both of us looked at Sasuke now, waiting for his answer.

"We're going to get Karin."

Karin? Who's that? I never heard such a name.

"Karin? That bitch?" Suigetsu spoke out and let out a disappointed sigh. "You must be joking, Sasuke."

I gazed at Suigetsu - so he knows her. I wonder who is she? Why does Sasuke need her?

"Don't whine, Suigetsu," Sasuke answered calmly. "Let's hurry up, we've already wasted a lot of time."

With these words, he picked up his pace, and I had to do this as well in order not to be left behind.

After all, it was because of me that they had to waste time. I wasn't useful to them at all. I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of such thoughts. There was no time for them now.

We didn't stop by the dock - we turned right instead, and kept walking along the shore. On our left there was a beautiful wild beach with sand and small round stones. Blue waves were washing them gently, making a soft, barely audible sound. The nature was taking its time, doing everything in a slow, mild manner.

I gazed at my foot - I could feel them sink into sand with my each step, making it difficult to walk. Tiny drops of sweat were forming on my forehead.

After around five minutes we stopped walking. I let out a deep breath and gazed around - there still was plenty of beach in front of us, I couldn't see the end of it.

I glanced at Sasuke, waiting for his next move. To my surprise, he turned to the sea. Before I could say anything, he raised his foot above the water and took a step. His leg didn't sink into water, though - Sasuke was standing on the sea surface instead. Suigetsu followed him.

I approached the sea as well. I remember the day Kabuto taught me how to walk on water - we practiced on the river which was flowing next to our hideout. It wasn't difficult to do it, I just needed to focus well. However, now I didn't know where we are going and how long we'll need to walk, so I felt a bit worried.

I looked up only to see Sasuke and Suigetsu walking quite a long distance away from me already. Their figures appeared so small and unimportant in the blue, never-ending horizon, where the sky and sea meets. Their colours were so similar and blended in perfectly. It was difficult to make out where the sky actually begins. Only the pale clouds in the sky were able to prove that the sea has a limit.

I need to catch up.

I took a deep breath and stepped on the sea surface. My feet felt so light, almost as if they were floating. Walking on water was easy and pleasant. Warm sun tickled my shoulders and the voices of seagulls flying around us lazily sounded soft and peaceful.

I quickened my pace in order to get closer to Sasuke and Suigetsu. It didn't take a long time to do that.

"Can I ask you something?" Suigetsu spoke out as we continued walking for a few minutes.

He was obviously talking to Sasuke, because they were walking beside each other, while I was behind them.

"What?" Sasuke turned to him.

"Why are you gathering companions?" Suigetsu raised his eyebrow at him with a smirk playing on his lips.

I gazed at Sasuke. I waited for his answer as well, since I also didn't know what he planned on doing. It can't be that he's gathering people for nothing. There must be a valid reason for it.

"I have a goal. A platoon will be more effective at closing in on that goal," Sasuke replied calmly. "From the moment I approached Orochimaru, I've thought and prepared for the situation after I'd killed him, hand-picking shinobi with considerable power."

My eyes widened at his words. My heart stirred in my chest. I gazed at my feet.

Could it be true...? Could it be that... Sasuke was planning to kill Orochimaru from the very beginning? I couldn't believe that. It almost sounds like he was the one to use Orochimaru for his own reasons. That's not possible... Orochimaru wanted to use Sasuke as his vessel...

Is Sasuke really that strong...? Is it possible that he outthough Orochimaru...?

"Then, if that's the case, I don't see why we're bothering with Karin. Unlike me, she's Orochimaru's bitch."

I raised my head at Suigetsu, confused.

"She's been devotedly rounding up research subjects for him, and is "Miss Jailer" for the Southern Hideout," Suigetsu continued.

A small gasp escaped my lips as a seagull flew right beside me, frightening me slightly. It touched Sasuke's shoulder as well and went up into the air. Suigetsu and Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Plus, she's messed with my body a bunch of times, under Orochimaru's orders, or whatever. And most of all, I just can't stand her personality," Suigetsu spoke out, still staring at Sasuke.

"If she refuses, there are plenty of other strong shinobi out there. However, she has a unique and special ability," Sasuke replied.

"Well, I'll at least acknowledge that," Suigetsu smirked at him.

A lot of questions were racing in my head, but before I realized it, we walked up to a giant island right in the middle of the sea, all covered with dark gray rocks. They were shooting for the sky like mountains and looked incredible in this clear blue background. We neared it silently.

"This is the Southern Hideout," Suigetsu explained to me, noticing my confused expression.

I nodded and gazed at it again. Karin... Who is this person?

The sea was getting more and more shallow, and soon we stepped on the rocky ground. We didn't waste any time and kept on walking till we approached the entrance, which looked like some kind of wide tunnel. It appeared completely dark. To my surprise, it was very short and we walked through it easily.

Now we finally reached the real entrance - it was a giant square door made of rock. It reminded me of the hideouts I used to stay in.

"This hideout is shorthanded on guards, huh?" Suigetsu wondered. "They should at least raise a fence."

I couldn't blame him. So far we didn't meet anyone in our way, nor did we encounter any obstacle. It was a bit strange.

"Because she's managing this hideout, there's no need for that," Sasuke explained, he didn't seem surprised at all.

I couldn't help but wonder how strong Karin is. Sasuke wouldn't choose her for nothing.

"Even if she is, this seems too quiet. Especially since the rumor about Orochimaru's death is spreading, and yet nothing's strange," Suigetsu commented back.

I couldn't help but feel lightheaded whenever they mentioned him. Orochimaru... I shook my head, trying to get rid of this feeling.

He is gone, Manami. You will never see him again.

Maybe only in your dreams...

My body tensed up at this thought. A shiver run down my spine. No... Don't think about it.

I looked up. We were right in front of the door now. It looked even bigger when it was so close to us.

Sasuke turned his head to Suigetsu, as if waiting for something. I stared at him as well.

Suigetsu looked at us and blinked a few times, confused. I watched him glance at his word. I finally understood what Sasuke had in mind as well.

"But you have one!" Suigetsu snorted at Sasuke.

"So do you," Sasuke replied.

I stared at both of them now. Suigetsu chuckled and grabbed his sword. A sharp clang of the metal pierced the air.

"Open sesame!" Suigetsu shouted out and slashed the huge door a few times.

Just from watching Suigetsu use his blade for a couple of seconds I could tell that he was really good. The way he wielded his blade was swift and powerful. It looked like this weapon was created specially for him. It was hard to believe that he got this blade barely a day ago - he was very skillful.

Such thick, heavy door shattered into hundreds of pieces, leaving no obstacle for us to keep going. We started walking again.

We were in some kind of prison corridor. It was very cold and damp - the stony floor, ceiling and walls of this place were darkened because of high humidity. I felt it tickle my throat, so I coughed a couple of times. My voice rang through the silent walls, making it seem like we were the only ones here.

We walked through a couple of cells seperated from the corridor with heavy iron rods. They appeared to be completely empty.

I froze in place when we reached another cell. There was somebody there. I heard a few quiet voices and footsteps. I turned my head towards them and my eyes widened.

This cell was filled with men. I can't say how many exactly, maybe ten or even more. They were all wearing dirty old rags, which obviously haven't been changed in a while. Some of the men were sitting on the ground, some of them standing, but all of their eyes landed on us as soon as we appeared next to their cell. However, not all of them dared to look at us directly - some just stared at us from the corners of their eyes.

Who are these people? Why are they here? I couldn't help but feel my chest being hit by something heavy. Staring at them made me feel so... So cold. I felt a shiver run down my skin.

I flinched when two men gripped the cell rods, eyeing us intently. It was impossible not to notice despair written over their faces, but they didn't say anything to us.

I stood there, just a bit more than a meter away from them. We stared at each other. They eyes looked tired and sick. Their skin was too pale. I felt like I should say something to them, but I couldn't find any words.

Their eyes didn't linger on me for too long as I watched them take a look at Suigetsu and Sasuke.

"That's... Uchiha Sasuke!" One of the prisoners whispered, but it was pretty loud for all of us to hear that.

I glanced at the man. His dark brown eyes were wide in shock. How does he know Sasuke?

Neither Uchiha nor Suigetsu stopped walking. They didn't pay any attention to these two prisoners.

I watched in awe as more prisoners gathered next to the iron rods and stared at us, shocked.

"Why are they here?" Someone whispered.

"It's been a long time since he came here with Orochimaru," someone else spoke out.

My eyes widened, I glanced between them and Sasuke, who ignored the prisoners completely.

Sasuke and Orochimaru would come here? Why...?

I could feel cold sweat form on my skin. This must be one of Orochimaru's prisons.

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart move in my chest uncomfortably. I gazed up.

All of their eyes were on me now. They looked unsettled but somehow hopeful. If Orochimaru was still alive... What would happen to these men? What did he plan for them? I couldn't help but shiver at this thought.

No, Manami, don't deceive yourself. You knew about Orochimaru's prisons. You knew that they exist. The experiments he did with the prisoners... You've heard about them. You just never witnessed them.

But seeing these prisoners from so close... Seeing the pain and conditions they live in... This darkness... My mind was going crazy. I could feel something wet gathering up at the corners of my eyes.

Manami... How... How could you put up with someone who does such things? How could you have stayed so blind?

"Come on, help us."

"Hurry up, please!"

My eyes shot open. All of the prisoners' eyes were on me now. A few pale, bruised arms were reaching out from between the cell rods.

I gulped and took a step back.

"Won't you let us out?"

"Please, we beg you..."

My head was spinning from all of their voices...

I... I should... I should help them...

"Manami-chan!"

This was Suigetsu's voice. Suddenly he appeared right in front me. It frightened me.

"Let's go now. Sasuke doesn't like waiting, you know," he spoke out and smirked at me. "Don't worry about these. They will find their way out."

I stared at Suigetsu's face. He didn't seem worried or affected at all. How could he stay so calm?

I gazed at the cell again. As soon as Suigetsu appeared, the prisoners backed away a bit. They looked scared of him.

"Suigetsu, Manami! I won't wait for you forever."

This was Sasuke's voice. He sounded a bit irritated.

"Suigetsu, we mu-"

"Manami-chan, trust me. They will be fine," Suigetsu said, this time more seriously.

I felt him grip my elbow firmly and take me with him, to Sasuke.

I heard the prisoners start whispering something between them, but their voices melted and echoed together so I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I felt so confused... I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help out those men, but... Opposing Sasuke and Suigetsu didn't seem to be a good idea at all. They probably know what they are doing. After all, Sasuke took me in out of his own good will. I should trust him.

We caught up with Sasuke and kept on going. Just a couple of seconds passed and we stopped.

I looked up. There was a girl standing in front of us.

"So, it's you after all... Sasuke," she spoke strictly.

She looked about our age, maybe a bit older. She had fair skin, bright red hair which was shorter in the front and longer in the back, as well as crimson eyes, hidden by brown narrow glasses. The girl was wearing black shorts, lavender coloured shirt slightly exposing her tummy, also long black thigh high stockings with black ninja sandals.

She seemed somehow familiar... Could it be that I have seen her before?

The expression on the girl's face hardened and she narrowed her eyes which were glaring straight at Sasuke.

"Since you came here by yourself, it seem the rumour is true."

"How mean, giving me the cold shoulder," Suigetsu murmured and let out a sigh.

I glanced between him and the girl. She must be Karin, the one they were talking about earlier.

"And you," the girl suddenly glared at me, her eyes narrowed even more.

She seemed unpleasantly surprised to see me here.

"Manami, that brat. What are you doing here?"

I blinked a few times, confused by the fact that she knows my name. Have we met before? Probably. I believe I have seen her before...

Yes, I remember it now. I have seen her once, while I was with Orochimaru. How long ago, though? I couldn't remember... I was ten or eleven back then probably. She was introduced to Orochimaru for the first time ever.

"Sasuke didn't kill you? That's surprising," the girl spat at me and smirked. "I doubt there is anything you're good for, though."

I gulped, unsure of what to answer her. Nothing came to my mind at all.

"So, what have you come here for?" Karin turned her eyes back to the Uchiha.

"Geez, why do you have to be so rude?" Suigetsu murmured and rolled his eyes. "Sasuke wanted to talk with you, you see. Standing around here talking is kind of a drag, so could you take us to another room? It's been a while since I've walked, so I'm beat."

"What's this about a "talk"?" Karin furrowed her eyebrows.

Suigetsu growled and went straight to her.

"That's why I said that standing here talking is a drag, Karin! I know you don't give a shit about me, but for fuck's sake!"

"You give me the creeps," Karin snorted at him, giving him a disgusted look.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!"

I sweatdropped at their conversation. Seems like they have met before... And not on good terms.

"Drop it, Karin. Take us to another room," Sasuke spoke out finally.

Karin only let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

All three of us followed Karin in silence. Except Suigetsu, who cursed angrily under his breath.


	7. Captured

##### Manami's P.O.V

We entered an average sized room which looked pretty much like the rest of the place, except that it had a wooden seat corner in it. Suigetsu didn't waste any time and plumped on it, letting out a deep relaxed sigh. I sat down too now too far from him - it felt good to stretch out my legs at least a bit. Only now I started feeling my feet sting slightly. My body felt kind of numb as well so I leaned back and tried to get comfortable. I did not know when I will get the chance to rest again, so I should use this opportunity well.

To my surprise, Sasuke sat down right beside me. I watched him lean against the seat, his arm resting on top of it as well. Seeing him like this, and so close to me made my heart skip a beat. I didn't expect him to be so near me... He didn't seem to mind this situation, though.

"Karin, come with me. I need you," Sasuke spoke out clearly, making me raise my eyebrows at the way he chose words.

That sounded way too ambiguous, but this seemed to get Karin really well.

I watched as her eyes widened in surprise, while her cheeks blushed very slightly.

"Why would I go with someone like you?! I'm responsible for this place!"

"Orochimaru is no more," Sasuke explained.

"What about the prisoners?!" Karin spoke out loudly.

"Oh, yeah. They were pretty quiet in there... I'm guessing the rumour about Orochimaru's death must have reached this hideout too, right?" Suigetsu wondered, resting comfortably in the seat.

"The number of prisoners have decreased in comparison to when I last came here. Also, there seemed to be some recently dug holes in the courtyard before the entrance."

I glanced at Sasuke, unsure of what he was talking about. I guess I didn't pay attention to any holes.

"Karin," Sasuke continued. "Assuming that you're using your head, you have a forte in information control and such."

"I see..." Suigetsu raised his head and spoke out suddenly. "If the rumour about Orochimaru's death was spread to the prisoners, and there's no sign of an uprising, Karin must have dealt nicely with it. Meaning..."

Did he mean that...

All of us gazed at Karin.

"You mixed in a spy with the prisoners, and if they mentioned a rumour about Orochimaru..." Suigetsu stopped speaking.

My eyes widened at the girl. She ordered to kill the prisoners...? For mentioning Orochimaru's death? Why, why would she do such a thing? She's way more dangerous than she seems.

"Karin, by being so cautious, you maintained order in this hideout. Or rather, you did it to save yourself," Sasuke said.

Karin's eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Don't you talk shit to me!"

"You're definitely a woman trained by Orochimaru. How scary. You must've sensed that we were coming for a while, right? And if we were weak, you probably would've killed us." Suigetsu wondered.

Trained by Orochimaru... She must have been meeting him quite often. But I remember seeing her only once. This shouldn't surprise me, though. Orochimaru used to be busy with work very often. And he tried to keep me away from seeing too much of what he does.

"I would've if you were alone," Karin replied harshly.

"But not if Sasuke was?"

"That's not what I said!" Karin yelled. "Sasuke is my colleague. Also, I wanted to find out of the rumours were true. The rumours that Sasuke killed Orochimaru."

"I killed him," Sasuke said simply, sending a shiver down my spine.

Flashbacks of that day suddenly rushed to my head. It felt like it happened so long ago... Yet those feelings still felt so real.

"How can you admit it so easily?!"

"Suigetsu, release all of the people who were taken captive in this hideout."

I lifted my face up to Sasuke. Does he really want to set them free? I could feel hope arising in my chest. My heart started beating faster.

"What?!" Karin whispered, shocked by Sasuke's words.

Suigetsu let out a sigh and smirked.

"Ordering me around as usual, huh?"

My eyes followed him as he got up from the seat.

"You can't just go and do whatever you want!" Karin yelled, obviously confused by what was happening. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to confine them?!"

"If all the prisoners are gone, there's no use for a warden," Sasuke spoke out, a serious expression plastered on his fair face. "I'll tell you once more. Come with me, Karin."

The girl was really confused now. I watched small drops of sweat roll down her skin. She was unsure of what to do.

"What will you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'll go release the prisoners," Suigetsu uttered after a short pause and neared the door.

"I refuse!" Karin spoke out. "I'm not obligated to follow you at all."

Suigetsu only left out a small chuckle and left the room quietly. Our eyes turned to Sasuke.

"It can't be helped. If you feel that strongly, I'll get someone else."

Karin took a few steps backwards and lowered her eyes. I tilted my face at her. Maybe it was just me, but her body trembled a bit.

The silence in the room was tense. I was unsure of what to do. I guess I should just stay silent.

"I'm coming."

My eyes widened at Karin. What?

Her face flushed.

Completely confused, I watched her suddenly approach the seat where me and Sasuke were sitting. The short moment she glanced at me I swear I could see her eyes narrow at me angrily. Then she turned them to Sasuke again.

I blinked a few times as she took off her glasses for some reason and put them on the seat. She tried her best to squeeze in her body between mine and Sasuke's, and I didn't have any other choice left. I moved to the side, letting her cling herself to Uchiha.

"Sasuke, if you insist, then I'll come with you," she uttered in an overly soft voice, stealing glances at his bare chest.

Her cheeks blushed even more.

That's it. I can see it now. She has a crush on Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke replied as if nothing odd was happening. "You changed your mind rather quick."

"I gave it some thought, and I'm tired of watching over this place."

I sweatdropped at that. This felt quite uncomfortable. I felt like I should have gone with Suigetsu instead.

I heard someone pull on the doorknob unsuccessfully. Did Karin lock the door?

"Suigetsu, huh?" Sasuke spoke out silently, still not giving any response to Karin's flirty attitude.

"We can forget about that pest," Karin whispered to him and glanced at me, annoyed. "You shouldn't even be here."

I glared back at her, getting irritated by her behaviour. She was starting to get on my nerves, treating me like that.

"Right, Sasuke?" Karin whispered and leaned in closer to him.

Their faces were so close to each other. She was about to kiss Sasuke...

I turned my head away, unable to watch them so close to each other. It really angered me and made me feel strangely unpleasant. I just wanted for all of this to end soon.

"Hey, back off a bit now," Sasuke said finally, and I could finally sigh in relief.

"Wouldn't it be nice with just you and me? As if we need someone like Suigetsu or that brat girl."

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine myself somewhere else. I just felt like smacking her face right now. If this lasts any longer...

"Your cunning and wariness, and above all, your ability to sense chakra... Ever since we met, I knew you'd be of use to me. "

It suddenly became really quiet, as if they were thinking about something. I wonder when was the first time they've met? What happened? None of this was my concern, though.

I flinched when the room door shattered suddenly with a loud crash. Of course, this was Suigetsu's work - he was standing right here, leaning against his blade. Something was different with him, though. His left arm was enormously big compared to the rest of his body. Was this some kind of special ability?

"I sure hope that didn't chip my blade," he murmured to himself and then smirked at us. "Now then, Sasuke, Manami-chan. Let's go. Karin's useless, right?"

"No, it appears she'll be coming."

"Wh-Who said I was coming?!" Karin yelled, her crimson face perfectly matching her eyes and hair.

This idea made me smirk to myself. She looked as red as a tomato.

"It just, uh... Turns out that, uh... I'm heading in the same direction! I'll just come... And, uh... So, yeah..."

"Well, isn't that nice? We'll go as a group for part of the way," Suigetsu chuckled.

"Yeah, only part of the way!" Karin nodded.

Suigetsu's armed returned back to normal. There was no sign of something unusual about it.

"Well then, Juugo's up next," Suigetsu spoke out.

"What? You're going to where Juugo is?!"

I sighed to myself. I guess it was another person I knew nothing of. I assume he's going to be a part of the group as well.

"It has nothing to do with you since you're only going with us part of the way."

"Yeah, I don't even care, but there's nothing wrong with asking, or do you wanna fight about it, asshole?!"

"Let's go," Sasuke stood up.

He seemed to be annoyed with their blabbering already.

Suigetsu and Karin nodded. I stood up and nodded as well.

We finally left this castle. My eyes didn't take that long to get used to the light. My heart felt easier knowing that the prisoners were released. Trusting Sasuke was a good idea, after all.

"Are we going to walk again? I'm already totally exhausted..." Suigetsu moaned wearily and kneeled down on the ground.

Now the waves were much harsher than they were before and looked quite dangerous. They were washing the stones mercilessly, so I had to step away in order not to be claimed by the sea.

"You say you're going to the Northern Hideout, but you're just going to get yourselves killed when you get there," Karin spoke out seriously.

"I don't know much about it since I've only seen in on a map, but is it really that bad?" Suigetsu smirked, not affected by Karin's warning words.

"The Northern Hideout isn't like the others," Karin continued, her tone even more deadly now. "It's the site of human experimentation. Only the unmanageable monsters that were created are being held captive there."

"Fine fine, we got it," Suigetsu sighed and got up. "Let's just go rest somewhere for tonight. I'm dying to eat something."

"How can you be so indifferent, stupid?!" Karin smacked on the side and they started fighting.

I let out a deep sigh.

We were back on the sea road. Seagulls chirping. Calming sounds of the crashing waves. So warm.

Clear blue sky with a couple of large gray clouds slinking over it...

I glanced at the prison over my shoulder - the gloomy, dark hideout looked like it was about to collapse. Or at least I really wanted that.

So damp, narrow and suppressing... It was a place I never wanted to return to.


	8. Immersed

##### Manami's P.O.V

"This looks great! More rice, please!" Suigetsu shouted out, stars lightening his eyes.

He looked so energetic, although just a few moments ago he was about to die. Honestly, all of us looked tired.

Walking over the wavy sea wasn't easy at all. It required much more chakra to not be swallowed by the ominous waves. Keeping in mind that we have been walking for quite a long while before without much rest or food, that was enough to exhaust us. At some points I really felt like giving up, but there was no way to do it, since we were in the middle of the sea.

When we finally reached a small village, I didn't have any strength in myself to take a good look around. It was just an ordinary village, just like the previous one we've been in before. Same looking streets, restaurants and markets, same little dock right on the shore of the sea. If I didn't know it was another village, it would be easy to fool me that we came back to the same one we've seen before heading out to the Southern Hideout.

Now we were eating dinner in a small cozy restaurant in the village center. It was pretty crammed today, and we were lucky to find a table for all four of us. I was sitting next to Suigetsu with Sasuke sitting in front of him and Karin, obviously, clinging to Sasuke's side right in front of me.

Our table was already full of various dishes and they all smelled extremely delicious - I couldn't deny the fact that I was hungry like crazy. Fried meat, fresh vegetables, steamy rice... Just looking at so much food made my stomach growl in anticipation.

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat already!" Suigetsu called out and dumped the whole bowl of rice to his mouth, making me smile slightly.

We all nodded and started eating eagerly. I swear, the food was even more delicious than it looked!

"Sasuke, please, take a bite!" Karin chirped, holding a piece of food between her chopsticks and bringing it to Uchiha's mouth. "It's really good, trust me!"

"I believe I can eat by myself, Karin."

Me and Suigetsu chuckled at Sasuke's short answer and Karin's flushed expression - it was ridiculous.

"What's so funny, idiots?!" Karin yelled at us, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and we just shrugged our shoulders.

About ten minutes passed and I felt stuffed already, yet the meals kept on arriving. And they still looked so inviting... I let out a deep sigh and took a glass of water.

My eyes wandered to the window. The weather now was much different than in the morning - the rain was pouring from the smutty gray clouds completely covering up the sky. Judging from the treetops quivering in despair, the wind intensified as well. It was hard to believe that the sun was shining not so long ago, because now the slightest idea of going outside made me shiver in displeasure. Luckily we bought raincoats for each of us, so we wouldn't get wet. They were drying up on hangers now.

This place felt really comfortable now, maybe because of the harsh conditions outside. Or maybe because finally we were able to rest and fill ourselves up.

"We're not done yet," Suigetsu smirked. "Could you bring more chicken, please?"

The waiter nodded to us and soon we were served another large portion of fried chicken.

"Are you out of your mind, idiot?" Karin spat at the white haired man. "Do you know how much this costs? Didn't you have enough already?!"

"Hey hey, stop ordering me around!" Suigetsu furrowed his eyebrows and put some more food to his plate. "Come on, I'm not the only one still eating! Right, guys?"

I glanced around the table - Sasuke was leaning against the chair with his arms crossed, looking relaxed, Karin was just glaring daggers at Suigetsu, and me... Well, I just sweatdropped.

"Come on, people! Who knows for how long we'll be travelling again!"

"Actually, I agree with you," I uttered and put some chicken to my place. "Suigetsu is right. And the food is too delicious to miss it out."

"See?" Suigetsu smirked, satisfied with my reply and pulled out his tongue to Karin.

This made the red haired girl fume with rage at me.

"You're eating way too much for someone as useless as you, you know."

I put my chopsticks down and gazed at Karin. What was wrong with her? Why was she always picking a fight with me? We've just met, yet I could feel how much she despised me already.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked her, trying to hide my emotions as much as possible.

Although I knew that I shouldn't take her words so deeply, they made me feel horrible. She kept on insisting how useless I am. Maybe it offended me because I know that she is right...

I could feel Suigetsu's eyes on us, he seemed intrigued, as if a good show was about to start.

Karin smirked at me. Her face was filled with loathing for me. Although she often cursed at Suigetsu, I perfectly knew that I was the one she detested the most.

"Don't pretend to be clueless, Manami. I'm sure you understand that you are the one that brings this group down the most. I noticed it as soon as I saw you. I'm surprised that Sasuke had so much pity for you to let you follow him."

I gazed at her, but my mind was already drifting away to its own world.

Her each word hit me harder than anything else. Pitiful... She was right. I was really pitiful.

"Shut your mouth already," Suigetsu snapped at her and turned to me with a frown. "I am really sorry that you will have to stay with this bitch in the same room. It must be like hell."

True, we have already booked three rooms in a guest house before coming here to eat. And I will have to stay with Karin. The idea of it made me sick in my throat.

Karin threw her glass of water at him and they started yelling at each other. Somehow, I couldn't hear anything they were saying to each other.

Pitiful... Sasuke, do you really pity me that much?

As soon as I glanced at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes, he opened his eyes and spoke out.

"Karin, stop acting like a child. It's getting really annoying."

"Me? Like a child? Why are you so mean, Sasuke," Karin furrowed her eyebrows at his sudden comment and sighed. "But we all know that I'm saying the truth. Manami is weak, she's completely useless. But for some reason none of you admits that. Why do you ke-"

"Shut up."

These words just slipped out of my mouth. I couldn't control them.

I can't control these feelings anymore.

I quickly stood up from the table and dashed out of the restaurant, feeling tears gathering up at the corners of my eyes. This is so stupid... So pitiful.

I could hear Suigetsu calling my name, but his voice just drifted away, didn't reach me at all. It was somewhere far away from me.

Why... Why am I here? Why do I keep on deceiving myself?

##### Suigetsu's P.O.V

About fifteen minutes passed, yet our table stayed completely silent. It's all because of this stupid bitch who couldn't hold her tongue.

"That was really harsh, you know," I spoke out to Karin. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot," Karin snorted at me, displeased with my reaction, yet I could notice a cocky smirk on her face, as if she was proud by what she has done.

Both of us glanced at Sasuke when he suddenly stepped up from the table and turned to the door.

"Suigetsu, you're responsible for paying the bill," he said, grabbed two raincoats from the hangers and quickly left the restaurant.

"Wh-What?! You have to be kidding me, Sasuke!" I cried out and punched the table, tears streaming down my face.

Why is it always me?!

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't keep myself from thinking about Manami.

I covered myself with the raincoat and stepped outside. The rain calmed down a bit, yet it was pouring pretty heavily.

Manami... I know where you could be. That is the only place you would go to.

I made my way down the street, away from the center. With each step my pace quickened.

Why do you have to make me act so foolishly?

Soon I reached the dock. During such weather it looked completely abandoned, as if it haven't been used in many years. Not a single person was here.

Except for one.

There was a person sitting on the stony ground right beside the pier. If I didn't know what I was looking for, it would be difficult to notice her - her midnight black hair was fully covering her petty frame, making her almost invisible in this dark scenery.

I approached her as silently as I could, taking in every detail of her silhouette in front of me.

##### Manami's P.O.V

The wind has died down by the moment I reached the dock, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to sit here, right by the sea. The waves would have captured me. But now they were peaceful, touching the tips of my feet just slightly.

I wasn't afraid to get wet, because I was soaked in rain already. I didn't mind, though. I didn't care at all.

I shuddered at the smallest gust of sea wind coming my way. It was cold. I brought my knees closer to my chest and hugged them tighter.

The sun has already set down, I didn't make it in time to see it off. Now the horizon was mantled with murky gray clouds which were slowly being coloured in black. It was getting dark.

They reminded me of his hair.

Orochimaru.

I was missing him like crazy. I missed being held by him. I needed him. Why did all of this have to happen?

These thoughts made me feel the taste of the salty liquid creeping down my cheeks again. I hated crying, yet there was nothing I could do anymore. I tried my best, but it didn't work.

I didn't belong here. This is not a place for me at all. Sasuke did a mistake taking me with him. I am weak.

I tried to blink the tears away, but they refused leaving.

Various flashbacks crossed my mind at the moment. I remembered training with Kabuto.

Fighting Sasuke... Back then it seemed like he is actually putting effort into fighting with me. Now he would be able to kill me with a single blow.

Orochimaru... All this time he was hiding me from the rest of the world. It's almost as if we had a seperate world, just for me and him. And I didn't need anything else.

Now I am left on my own. And there's no one out there to protect me anymore. This world feels like a stranger to me. I don't know so many things.

Orochimaru... Why did you have to leave me like this? Why did you even find me in the first place?

I couldn't help but sob, burying my face in my lap. I was so pathetic, but I can't handle it anymore. I tried to conceal it, but I couldn't.

I could feel the raindrops rolling down from my hair to my back. They felt really cold, so I shivered again.

I flinched when I felt that something was thrown over my shoulders. My eyes widened. I brushed my finger against the thing - it was a raincoat.

I quickly turned my head back only to see him standing behind me.

"Sasuke...?"

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami was so surprised to see me here. I was surprised myself.

Seeing her small form shaking from cold in the rain made my chest sting, I don't know why. Her skin was paler than usual. Her orbs... They were dripping with a dark, deep shade of purple.

She trembled again slightly, and I watched her pull the raincoat tighter around her body. I felt a sudden urge to touch her, so I moved my gaze back to her face.

Her wide eyes were mesmerizing. Her fair lips were parted in surprise now.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered silently, in such a tender and silky tone that it made me feel weak.

"If you keep staying here, you will catch a cold. Get up," I spoke out, and Manami looked down for a moment, as if she was ashamed for her behaviour.

I watched her stand up from the harsh ground.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes. Why was Sasuke here? Did he come here for me? No... That's not possible. There must be another reason.

Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore.

I got up and took a step forwards, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

His firm shape was covered with the raincoat. Its black colour matched his hair perfectly and made his crimson eyes stand out more than usual. His skin looked even more fair among such dark colours.

His face features looked so sharp and neat... Yet they expressed feelings so rarely. I got used to seeing Sasuke's face portraying indifference. But now there was something more in it.

However, I shouldn't think about it from now on. There's no point in it.

"Sasuke, we need to ta-"

I gulped as he brought me closer with one single move of his arm. He pulled my elbow a bit roughly, but it didn't hurt at all.

We were so close to each other now...

"Come with me," Sasuke whispered and I noticed his eyes glisten mysteriously.

It wasn't a suggestion, more like an order, because I suddenly felt him pull me away from the dock back to the village.

His fingers slid down from my elbow to my hand, but his hold was still as tight as before. I instantly remembered that night he took me back to the guest house. So it probably wasn't a dream. The same thing was happening now.

His long, slender fingers felt much warmer than mine. It felt so strange to feel my hand in the Uchiha's hand. Feeling it there made my head spin. As if everything around us blurred out.

I didn't resist him. Sasuke took me to the guest house where we were supposed to stay at for the night. To my surprise, he still didn't let me go. After getting his room key, Sasuke pulled me with him away from the reception, making the lady there eye us awkwardly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I uttered finally, as soon as he closed the door behind us.

I gazed around - it was a small, bright room with a door leading to the bathroom. There was a mattress on the floor, as well as a beautiful white square lantern, illuminating the room in a cozy way. Basically there was nothing else in the room, but that was enough.

I turned to Sasuke. He was standing beside the door and gazing at me. It was silent for a few moments. It made me shift uncomfortably.

I watched Sasuke take off his raincoat and hang it on the wall beside the large window. I heard water drops falling down to the floor. They appeared to be louder than they were supposed to be.

"You will stay here for the night," Sasuke spoke out calmly and turned back to me.

My heart skipped a beat as he ran his hand through his hair which was completely dry, unlike mine.

It felt warm and comfortable here. So quiet... And away from everyone else.

I shook my head to myself and turned away. I was scared of Sasuke seeing my face. I didn't want it. I have made up my mind.

"Thank you, Sasuke," I uttered finally.

My voice felt unstable, I was afraid it would betray me any second.

"I am really thankful for everything. But I must leave. I can't stay with you any longer."

I took a deep breath. I finally said it.

The seconds of silence that followed my words felt too long. I waited for his answer, but it didn't come. I couldn't hold myself from speaking this time, I just wanted to break the silence.

"Sasuke, we both know that I don't belong here. There is no use of me for you. But I am still very thankful for everything you have ever done to me."

Once again, I could feel tears appearing on my face. No, I don't want to cry... Why now out of all the moments? I don't want Sasuke to see me cry.

I turned my face away and moved to the door swiftly, facing it instead of Sasuke. This way he won't be able to see my face.

Why did it hurt so much to leave him? It shouldn't. We're not friends... At least I don't think so. What are we? I never figured this out. But it didn't stop my chest from aching like crazy.

"I g-guess you can say that we grew up t-together," I said so silently, it was probably only me who could hear that.

My voice finally cracked, but there was nothing I could do. There was no way back now.

"I w-wish you best of luck, Sasuke. Goodbye."

With these words, I touched the doorknob, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms.


	9. Embraced

##### Manami's P.O.V

Sasuke's hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, pinning me against the door and making me gasp. He slammed both of his hands beside my face roughly, keeping me in place.

I stared at him, shocked. What is he doing? His face... It looked bewildered. I couldn't remember seeing him like this before. His Sharingan gazed right into my soul while his pale lips formed a sharp straight line.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared so tall and strong, hovering over my body like this. I felt so small and helpless... I was afraid to make any move in order not to agitate him even more.

"Do you really think I will let you go that easily?" He whispered to me, sending an electric wave down my body.

His voice was different than before. It sounded dark, yet somehow dreamy at the same time.

If I could, I would take a step backwards, but it was impossible, since my back was already against the door.

"Wh-What do you mean, S-Sasuke...?" I muttered to him, eyeing his face once again.

With each second I felt like it was getting closer to me, making my head dizzy. Although I was still soaked in rain, I felt really warm all of a sudden. Sasuke's body was so close to me, and it felt warmer than ever before.

"You know very well what I mean, Manami," Sasuke replied to me and closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them again widely.

We stared at each other for a moment. I was looking for something to say, but I was in awe, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Sasuke bowed his head down, hiding his face from me completely. I noticed his raven black hair shine under the lantern light. It was glistening in a beautiful way, making it seem like thousands of stars were hiding between his locks.

"Why... Why do you want to make me go crazy?" Sasuke's husky, low voice touched my ears.

I shivered at his tone. It was like velvet.

I could feel his breathing so close to me. It was deep and steady. I could feel my cheeks blush in deep crimson. Why was he making me feel so strange?

"I-I don't know what you are t-talking about..." I whispered in a barely audible voice.

I squirmed slightly.

"Let me go, Sasuke."

I couldn't describe how shocked I was when his arms embraced me tightly. Sasuke's hands... They made their way around my waist, they were so warm and strong... My heart froze in my chest. I tried to move, but there was no way to do it - my own arms were under Sasuke's body now, and it seemed like he had no intention to set them free.

"You make me act like a fool for you," Sasuke spoke out silently, the side of his face brushing against my cheek. "Haven't you noticed that I've been treating you differently from everyone else?"

Sasuke's words seeped into my mind, making it feel lighter and lighter. I couldn't help but close my eyes - it felt like I was about to fall to the ground any second, as soon as Sasuke lets me go. But he didn't.

"All these years..." He continued. "Manami, haven't you noticed the way I feel about you?"

My eyes shot open as I felt Sasuke bury his face in my neck. Feeling his lips, nose, his smooth skin brushing there was making me go crazy. Sasuke was so close to me... His breathing was tickling me. His body was touching mine.

My raincoat fell to the ground, exposing my bare shoulders.

"S-Sasuke..." I whispered, and a quiet moan escaped my lips.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I couldn't control myself anymore. I needed her and my mind was going blank.

I brushed my fingers against her still slightly wet shoulder. How can it be so smooth and silky? Something like that doesn't exist in real life.

I brought my lips closer to her neck and touched her skin so very slightly. She was so tempting. Her scent comprised of flowers and rain, so fresh and sweet.

Manami whispered my name and moaned gently. This single sound was enough to stir something inside of me, something I could feel only around Manami.

I cupped her face in my hands and gazed at it. Her soft violet eyes were illuminated by the light now and shined really bright. I haven't seen them like that in a while.

Her lips held such a delicate shade of pink now that they captivated my mind instantly. They looked so tender, and the way they were parted slightly made it impossible for me to resist.

I did something I wanted to do long ago. I kissed her.

Our lips brushed against each other. Manami seemed too shocked to do anything, but I didn't stop. I kissed the corners of her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her skin. Her lips were softer than I imagined.

How long I've been waiting for this... For Manami's lips to be mine.

She trembled under my touch and I locked my right arm around her small waist. This made her moan against my lips.

It felt so good to hold Manami in my arms. I've never felt anything like that before. I couldn't compare the feeling of kissing her to anything else. I couldn't stop now, even if I wanted to.

I pulled her closer to me, feeling her small palms press against my chest. She pushed against me slightly and tried to back away, but I didn't plan on letting her out of my grasp.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Sasuke was kissing me... No, this can't be happening. Yet, his lips felt so smooth and refreshing.

No, I can't be kissing him.

I tried to push him away, but he didn't let me. It felt like his hold on me only tightened instead.

Sasuke pulled his lips away slowly, and I took a deep breath. My eyes were wandering over his muscular chest - I didn't dare to look him in the eye. My cheeks were blushing like crazy. And my heart... It was beating so fast... I didn't know how to calm it down.

I felt Sasuke's left hand touch my chin and lift it up to his face. I wasn't ready to see him at all.

Our eyes met.

It felt as if his crimson orbs were stroking my face... So soft and warm... I have never seen them like this. Sasuke's face was drowning in emotion, making my heart waver inside my body. From his single glance my knees felt so weak, and I just wanted to close my eyes, get lost in these feelings he was giving me.

"I love you, Manami."

I gasped at his words. My eyes widened.

This can't be real... No, Sasuke couldn't have said these words... It's not possible that he loves me...

"D-Do you really mean it?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer.

My eyes travelled from his eyes to his lips and lingered there for a while. Just a moment ago they were brushing against my neck, my face... I felt like I might lose my consciousness if I think about it for too long.

Sasuke's expression didn't change. He looked serious about what he has just said.

My head was in chaos, yet it felt so empty at the same time. How was it even possible? I didn't know. But Sasuke was able to do that to me.

"Sasuke, I..." I uttered. "I d-"

He brushed his thumb against my lips, silencing me in the blink of an eye.

"Don't say anything," Sasuke whispered and leaned closer, his lips slightly brushed against my ear, making me shiver once again.

Before I realized it Sasuke pulled me into another kiss, this time more passionate. His lips were so hot and intense, I couldn't take it anymore.

I was losing my mind.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Feeling her moan again with our lips sealed together was exciting. I brushed my tongue against her lower lip and she gasped, that was enough for me to slip it inside her warm mouth.

Manami just tasted too good.

She squirmed when I did that and tried to resist, but her effort was useless. Our tongues brushed against each other, only making me more hungry for her with each passing second.

Finally, a couple of moments later, Manami stopped opposing me. Her body relaxed in my arms, her hands stopped pushing against my chest. It didn't take long for them to end up around my neck, making me grunt in satisfaction.

It was impossible to say how many times I have imagined Manami like this, so close to my body, with her lips against mine. But she was always so far away from me. She was always obsessed with him... Orochimaru. It was so hard to control myself from killing him earlier whenever I saw him lay his filthy fingers on her.

But it didn't matter anymore.

I pulled Manami's waist closer to mine. She was finally kissing me back. Her touch was so sweet and careful, as if she was afraid to break me. This made me growl in anticipation.

My hands slid down to her round thighs and I lifted her up in one easy move.

"S-Sasuke!" Manami gasped and her hold on my neck tightened.

I carried her to the windowsill and placed her on top of it gently with our lips still locked together. Manami leaned her back against the window and gazed at me confused yet dreamy at the same time. Her black locks were still wet, making a couple of water drops leak down the glass. I scanned her body from head to toes - only now I noticed how tightly Manami's wet clothes stuck to her figure, making each curve particularly visible. I couldn't take my eyes away from her perfect body.

She must have noticed me stare at her like that, because she shifted uncomfortably and her cheeks blushed in deep red.

"Sasuke..." Her lips pronounced my name.

I couldn't help it. I needed to kiss her again.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I don't know what came over me... I felt like somebody else was controlling my body.

I kissed Sasuke back eagerly. It was the only thing in my mind now. I wanted to kiss him... His lips tasted like fresh mint.

I ached my back when his finger slid down my waist, lower and lower, till he touched my bottom. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck again. There was nothing seperating our bodies now. We were so close to each other, like never before...

I had to pull away from his lips because of lack of air. We gazed at each other. Sasuke's face was really handsome - his perfectly shaped eyes, straight nose, smooth lips... I couldn't hold myself from tracing his flawless skin with my fingers. He closed his eyes as soon as my fingers touched his face. He seemed to enjoy it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at me intently. His orbs crawled down my body again without missing any detail of it. I felt like he could see right through me. This made me really embarrassed, and all I did was blush again, for the hundredth time today.

"D-Don't look at me like t-this..." I tried to utter, but my voice cracked and refused to listen to me.

I looked down, only to feel Sasuke lift my chin back to him again. His eyes... They were hazy and misty now. Sasuke's Sharingan carried such a rich shade of red that it almost seemed black.

"I want you, Manami."

I felt goosebumps appearing on my skin. I closed my eyes.

"You are driving me crazy, Manami-chan. I want you."

My eyes shot open in fear. Two bright yellow, snake like eyes glistened in the light. His skin, white as snow... And that sinister smirk...

My eyes widened. Orochimaru? Could it be you?

I closed my eyes again. This must be just a nightmare. Just a nightmare... This can't be him...

"I want you to think about me only," someone whispered to my ear.

No, it was Sasuke's voice. This is Sasuke.

I opened my eyes and gripped his shoulders, bringing him as close to me as possible.

I needed him right now.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I was pretty sure the thought of Orochimaru crossed Manami's mind, I could see it from the way her expression twisted suddenly.

It irritated me. I don't want her to remember him ever again. I'll make her forget him.

Manami moaned as my hands slipped under her tank top from behind. Her skin was cold there and I was anxious to warm it up. It felt so good to feel her soft skin under my fingers.

I was surprised when Manami kissed me hard all of a sudden. Her fingertips started caressing my bare chest, sending tingling sensations down my body. I felt so aroused for her already, it was becoming painful. This made me groan silently under my breath.

It didn't take long till Manami's thighs found their way around my waist. I looked up at her face.

It looked like she was in daze. Her eyes were half lidded, while her cheeks were painted in bright pink. She gazed at me. Her eyes looked hopeful, eager and innocent at the same time. I was drowning in them and there was no way out.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

I tugged on her shirt and started pulling it up, still not taking my eyes away from her. Manami's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't say anything, and that was more than enough to let me continue. A few seconds later Manami's tank top was already somewhere on the floor.

I let out a deep breath when my eyes finally saw more of her naked body. Her perfectly sized breasts were covered by a simple black cotton bra, fitting her like a glove. Her milky white skin looked even lighter now, so flawless and smooth.

Manami brought her hands over her chest, trying to shield herself from my eyes, but I pushed them away. I brought the girl into another hot kiss and let my fingers touch her chest finally. She gasped when I slid my hand down to her breasts. They were firm yet soft and filled up the palm of my hand completely.

"Sasuke..." Manami moaned my name, sending me over the edge already.

##### Manami's P.O.V

My body was getting so hot with Sasuke touching me like that... I squirmed while his hands roamed my body like it belonged just to him.

I felt embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Sasuke's warm breathing was tickling my neck gently when his fingers went down to my bottom again. He grabbed it and pulled me against himself. Feeling my breasts press against his chest made my heart skip a beat.

I lifted my face up to him. He was looking for something in my eyes. I had to grip on his shoulders tighter in order not to pass out - his intimidating gaze was making me dizzy.

In ones swift movement Sasuke's hands unclasped my bra easily, letting it fall down. There was nothing separating my breasts from his chest now. He felt it as well. My face became even more red if that was still possible.

Sasuke's right hand landed on one of my breasts and I moaned silently. His touch felt so good... He squeezed it slightly, then moved his fingertips to my nipples. I moaned again. With him touching them like that they became harder and there was no way to hide it. I was getting really aroused for him.

Before I could blink, both of his hands squeezed my breasts, making me moan even louder.

"You're so sensitive, Manami," Sasuke whispered to my ear and nibbled on it, making me arch my body in pleasure.

Sasuke was gentle and taunting. When he pushed his waist against me suddenly, I could feel that he was turned on for me too. Thinking about it was making me lightheaded. Sasuke was aroused for me... He was touching me in every way possible...

I watched in haze as Sasuke pulled away from me. His hands went behind his back and he untied his sword, putting it against the wall soundlessly. He also took off his fingerless gloves as well as his blue cloth, covering his waist, and threw them to the side. Now he started taking of his white shirt. Every inch of his gorgeously sculpted chest became visible to me. I couldn't take my eyes away from it. He must have noticed it, because a small smirk appeared on his face.

My eyes unconsciously scanned his body up and down, stopping at the bulge on his pants. Before I could react to it, Sasuke once again pulled me into a tight, intense kiss, touching every bit of my mouth with his tongue. I felt my hardened nipples brush against his chest. This made my body feel even hotter.

Sasuke didn't waste any time and pulled on my pants now. I leaned back and put my hands on the windowsill, giving him a better access. Soon I was left only in my black panties.

My warm back touched the glass, which was cold as ice, and I shivered. Sasuke saw that and pulled me into a hug. His arms felt safe and warm...

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami was beautiful. Every part of her body looked like a piece of art. She allured me like no one else could - her figure, mind, voice and scent... I wanted all of it to myself. I couldn't get enough.

I planted my lips on hers again and let my hand slowly make its way to her thighs. They were curvy and inviting, I've been longing to touch them for a while. My fingers brushed against her skin, taking their time to slide down to her inner thighs. She spread them slightly, showing that her body was aching to be touched by me.

As soon as I touched her panties, I noticed how aroused she was. Her body was betraying her, making me smirk to myself. I pressed my fingers there, earning a moan from Manami, then started adding more pressure.

"Mmm, Sasuke..." She whispered and ached her back again, spreading her legs even wider.

She was so wet, I could feel it over the panties. This was driving me crazy. I knew that there was no way back now, I needed to have her.

Manami turned her face to the face, as if she was too embarrassed to look at me. This attitude only aroused me more.

I couldn't wait anymore. I quickly grabbed the sides of her panties and yanked them down, making Manami gasp. She was completely naked in front of me. My member was aching already. I put my hands on her thighs and spread them firmly.

"N-No, S-Sasuke..." Manami suddenly begged me, making me gaze at her.

There was no way she could hide how turned on she was for me. I could smell her.

"W-We shouldn't..." She whispered, trying to bring her thighs back together, but I didn't let her.

I wanted to clear all of her doubts away. I wanted her to need me the same way I needed her. I wanted to make her feel better than anyone else ever could.

The image of her and Orochimaru suddenly appeared in my head. He has kissed her many times. He has touched her before...

Now there was no one in my way.

I quickly undid my pants and pulled Manami's waist closer to mine.

"You're mine, Manami," I whispered with my lips brushing against her.

Before she could say a word, I entered her body, letting a wave of pleasure wash over me.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Sasuke... He was inside of me now.

I cried out in pain, feeling his huge manhood thrust into my body. It felt like he was ripping me apart, and I couldn't hold back tears streaming down my face. He was too big... My insides were aching like crazy.

I shut my eyes tight and wrapped my hands around Sasuke's shoulders. His moves were slow but intense. I could hear him groan in satisfaction with each thrust.

Each second felt like an hour. I could feel something warm drip down my inner thighs. The pain was unbearable.

Sasuke put his arms around my waist and brought me closer, deepening his moves. He was pumping in and out of me, making me grit my teeth in pain. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on him tightly.

A few moments passed and the pain started drifting away. I could clearly feel Sasuke's pulsating member hitting my insides now, rubbing me intensively there. Our bodies were merging together, moving like one. There was absolutely nothing separating me from Sasuke at the moment.

I moaned loudly when he thrust inside me hard, making my back hit the window slightly.

"S-Sasuke," I tried to speak between my moans. "I-If you keep d-doing it like t-this, s-someone might hear us..."

"Don't worry about it, Manami," Sasuke spoke out huskily and pounded my body even faster instead, making me cry out in pleasure.

He was making my body go insane... If he kept on going on like that, I felt like I was about to burst.

I opened my eyes slightly when I felt Sasuke lift my body up again, his manhood still inside of me. He carried me to the mattress and laid me down there.

Sasuke was on top of me. With the lantern so close to us, his face was clearly visible now. I could see haze and lust seeping from his crimson orbs. His handsome, graceful face... It was filled with emotion.

Sasuke pushed inside me again and I gripped the blanket between my fingers, feeling the bliss take over me. A few more thrusts and I was lost in ecstasy... It was as if something bright just exploded in my head, sending many electrical waves down my body without missing any inch of it. I pushed my waist up, feeling my insides tighten around Sasuke.

He felt it as well and let out a deep groan.

"Manami... I can't hold it back anymore..."

His body shook slightly and he pushed inside of me a couple of times more before pulling his manhood out of me. It touched my left inner thigh, and I felt something warm and thick leak down it.

Sasuke buried his face in my neck, embracing my body which was covered in sweat. His chest and arms felt sweaty too.

Our heavy breathings were the only sounds in the room right now.

My whole body was numb and exhausted, I couldn't move at all. But there was no need to do it.

I opened my eyes and glanced at Sasuke's broad shoulders hovering over my chest. His breathing was back to normal. I couldn't hear it anymore.

I gazed at the ceiling, which was pure white. Barely visible shadows of the lantern were dancing over it whenever the light flickered at least a bit.

It felt warm... And peaceful.

Sasuke pulled his body up and brought the blankets down. His body appeared right beside me. I turned around so I could face him. He pulled the blanket over us, and I couldn't help but smile weakly.

It felt nice to be here. I have never felt so cozy in a while...

I wanted to lift my face up to see Sasuke's face. I wanted to know how he feels... But I felt too exhausted to do that. Instead, my eyes were in the same level as his chest.

So fair and smooth... So strong.

My eyes closed. Neither of us said a word and I didn't mind it at all.

Before I dozed off, I felt Sasuke's arm find its way to my waist. He pulled me closed to himself, so my face was leaning against his chest. It smelled nice and comforting.

Finally, after a long time, I felt safe. Sweet and quiet sleep carried me away.


End file.
